Love conquers all
by Lovecats81
Summary: In this story Alexis is older from the beginning of the show. Alexis is 19, Kevin is 27. Jenny never existed. Alexis and Kevin are already dating when Richard Castle starts working with the 12th precinct.(the first episode) The first chapter is before the series starts. From Alexis and Kevins first two dates. I am norwegian so my english may not be very good.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

In this story Alexis is older from the beginning of the show. She is 19 and Kevin is 27.

Alexis and Kevin Ryan are already dating when Richard Castle starts working with the 12th precinct. (The first episode) The first chapter is before the series starts, before Richard Castle gets involved with the 12th precinct. Its about Kevin and Alexis first and second dates.

 **Chapter 1. The beginning.**

Kevin Ryan was sitting at his desk at the 12th precinct waiting for Esposito and Becket to come in to work. While he is waiting, his mind keeps wandering back to the night before. His passionate night with the beautiful redhead. He had only met her to days ago, in a coffeeshop. They had just started talking to each other somehow while waiting for their coffees, and continued to talk for hours. They connected in a way he had never connected with anyone ever before. She was so easy to talk to, and the more they got to know each other the more attracted to her he got. They had a lot in common, more in common than he ever thought he could have with this 19 years old college student named Alexis.

Alexis was by far the most mature 19 years old he had ever met. She was almost more mature than him. She was smart, funny, independent and incredibly beautiful. They had exchanged phone numbers and agreed to see each other again the next day. Their first date, last night, had ended with them spending the night together at his place, having incredible, amazing, mind blowing sex, all night. It was like they couldn`t get enough of each other.

He didn`t really know how things would go from here, but he knew that he wanted to have her around. There was this age difference between them that seemed to not be an issue when they were together. But he wondered anyway if the 8 years between them would become a problem in the future. How could he know for sure that Alexis was ready for that, ready to have a real relationship with someone so much older than herself. Maybe she wasn`t ready for something serious at all. With him or with anyone. They hadn`t really talked about it.

He got torn out of his thoughts by Beckets voice, greeting him when she walked past his desk. He looked up at her, smiled and greeted her back.

"How long have you been here?" Becket asked

"An hour more or less" he answered

"What were you thinking about just now, Ryan" Becket looks at him with this curious expression.

" Oh nothing, just this amazing girl I met a couple of days ago. We had a date yesterday, and it didn`t really end until this morning" he smiled. Still with the images from the night before and the early morning, fresh in his mind.

It was a slow morning so the detectives did paperwork and waited for the phone to ring, to tell them there had been a murder. Kevin concentrated on his paperwork so he could get done as soon as possible. Some hours later, close to lunchtime he heard his phone ping. It was at text message from Alexis.

 _ **Alexis:**_ _Hey Handsome. Thank you for the best date (and sex) ever. I really like you, and hope we can do it again. Are you free for lunch? Love Alexis_

He read the message a few times more before he answered with a big grin on his face.

 _ **Kevin:**_ _Hello to you to Gorgeous. I enjoyed it very much to, and can`t get you out of my head. I am very much free for lunch, with you. When and where? Kevin_

He got a response back before he could even put away his phone. _**Alexis:**_ _There is this café right outside the campus called The Café. I don't know if you know it, but we could meet there in 20 minutes? A_

 _ **Kevin:**_ _I`ve heard of it. See you there in 20. K_

He put his phone in his pocket and stood up grabbed his jacket. "Going out for lunch. Back in an hour." He told Esposito while walking to the elevator. Javier was a little surprised by that and shook his head, he had not seen Kevin this happy in a long time, and could not remember the last time the detective actually went out to grab lunch. But he didn`t say anything.

20 minutes later Kevin arrived at the café, and smiled when he noticed that Alexis was already there. "Hey beautiful," he said to her and kissed her before he sat down. "Hello detective," she smiled at him. Alexis felt the butterflies, just like she did the night before. She knew it would not take her long to fall hard for him. She hoped that he would fall for her to, but she didn`t really believe it. Why would a grown man like Kevin Ryan be interested in her? He was here though, and that had to mean something, right? Kevin pulled her out of her thoughts with his voice, asking her what she was thinking about. She bit her lower lip and didn't know if she should tell the truth or come up with a lie. She decided to be honest. "I was thinking about you. About last night, and the way you were touching me, kissing me and making love to me. It was amazing." She bit her lip again and smiled a little, but didn't look at him. "I need to be honest with you. I like you, a lot and want to spend as much time with you as possible. I think I could fall hard for you, but if you don't see this going anywhere, I need to know" she looked up at him and met his eyes. She was a little unsecure and embarrassed. Kevin smiled at her and she could feel her heart pumping fast. His smile was genuine and beautiful. "I appreciate you being honest. I`m honest to when I say that I really like you to, and I could see this going somewhere. You are the most amazing girl I ever met, and I have never felt this kind of connection with anyone else ever, that I feel with you. If it`s okay with you I want to go on another date." He met her eyes. "I wouldn`t be here right now if it was just about the sex." He didn't break eye contact with her. She was so mesmerized by his amazingly clear blue eyes that she had a hard time to respond. "I would really like that" she whispered eventually, not losing eye contact with him. They sat there in silence and just kept eye contact for a long time, until Kevin finally broke his eyes away and said they should order some food.

They ate. While eating they talked about everything and nothing. Until Kevin noticed the time and knew he had to go back to the precinct. "I should go back to the precinct. I said I would only be gone for an hour, but I promise to call you tonight." He said as they made their way out the door. When outside he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I`m going to kiss you now!" He leaned down and captured her lips with his in a long, passionate kiss that took her breath away. She could see a smile mirroring hers, on his face, when he pulled away. "See you later beautiful." He said as he walked away. She just stood there and looked after him until he disappeared in the crowd.

Yeah, she could certainly see herself falling for detective Kevin Ryan. Maybe she already had.

Kevin and Alexis were really enjoying their date later that evening. They had seen a movie and now they were taking a walk in the park. Kevin took Alexis`s hand in his, entwining their fingers. They walked in comfortable silence for a while before Kevin was the first to break the silence. "What do you want to do next?" He stopped and locked eyes with her. "We can go over there end by some milkshakes and sit down, or we could just be here for a while?" He smiled and moved closer to her. She put her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Yeah, I say we stay right here for a while." She smiled up at him and leaned in closer, lifting her head a little so her lips were only inches from his. Before she could even think, he attacked her lips. They both moaned in to the kiss and she deepened it. They stopped long enough to catch their breath before kissing again. She opened her mouth a little to give his tongue access. They stood there kissing for a long time. Before things got to heated Kevin pulled away. "We should probably stop before this get to heated. Maybe we can continue this back at my place." He said and looked Alexis deep in the eyes. "Yes, that sounds good. Ending this date like we ended the first one, yesterday." She smirked at him. He gave her a quick kiss and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers before they walked out of the park together towards his car. The trip to his apartment was fast and quiet. When they reach Kevin`s building, they walk inside and up to his apartment. The door to the apartment is barley closed when he pushes her against it and attacks her lips with his own. Kevin kiss her roughly and hard, with a lot of want and passion. His hands wander up and down her body. Her hands find their way around his waist, and pulls him closer, as close she can get him. She can feel his erection against her, and moans. They started to move to the bedroom when things got even more heated, and clothes were shed all the way there. They ended in bed, naked together, making love. They continued making love all night, just like the night before.

In the morning they woke up together after maybe 2 hours of sleep. They look at each other and smile. "Good morning beautiful." Kevin says and give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Good morning to you to handsome." Alexis kiss him back. "This is definitely the best way to wake up. I could get used to this." She kisses him again. "I totally agree with you on that." He smiles at her and lock eyes with her. They just lay there for a while in comfortable silence, enjoying the moment of being close to each other.

Soon enough they need to get up. Kevin needs to go to work and Alexis have classes. But they both wish they could stay like this the whole day. Eventually they got up to take a shower and get ready for the day. They chose to shower together, and that ended up taking much longer than they intended, as they ended up having sex in the shower. After 30 minutes they got out of the shower and got dressed. They headed for the kitchen to make breakfast. Kevin made pancakes. Alexis sat at the counter watching him, thinking. She was lost in her thoughts for a while. Thinking about Kevin. How great he was. The sound of his voice shook her out of it, and she looked at him and smiled. "What were you thinking about just now?" Kevin asked as he put some pancakes on a plate and gave it to her. "Oh, it was nothing, just how much I like you." She smiled shyly and looked down at her plate. Kevin took a bite of his own pancake and smiled at her. He put his hand on her face and lifted it so he could make eye contact with her. "I like you very much to. He said without breaking eye contact. Than he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "I know this is fast, but I really feel a deep connection to you. We are probably moving too fast, but it feels right. If you want to slow things down we can, if not we keep going the way we do now, either way I hope you will consider being my girlfriend." He says when they break the kiss. She stares at him, surprise shows in her eyes, but she smiles. Kevin feels his heart swelling as he looks at her. That beautiful smile makes his heart skip a beat. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Kevin." Alexis meets his eyes and feel her heart skip a beat. The butterflies in her stomach goes crazy and her head is spinning. She`s in love. Kevin feels his head spinning and the butterflies are everywhere. He is so happy that he feels his heart is going to explode. He`s in love.


	2. Chapter 2 Flowers for the grave

This story is going to follow the show as much as possible, but focus on Alexis and Kevin. I will decide what to leave out, and what not to. The dialogs will be following as much as I see fit. Some will be like they are originally and some will be made up. In the chapters that follows a specific episode, there will also be parts that are made up. This chapter follows the first episode as much as possible. Some parts and dialogs will be left out and the dialogs are a bit different because in this story Alexis is 19 and in college and already dating Kevin in the first episode, in the beginning of the show, but in the show she is 15 and in high school in the first episode and the beginning of the show.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Flowers for the grave.**

There had been a murder. A murder that soon would lead to a meeting between Kevin and his girlfriend`s father, he just didn't know that yet. Alexis`s dad didn't know who she was dating, he just knew she dated some older guy. Kevin and Alexis had now been dating for about 2 weeks, and decided they wanted to keep it to themselves a little longer before telling people, including her father, the famous author Richard Castle. They had spent as much time together as possible. Almost every night since they met. But the last two nights they had only spoken on the phone. Kevin had been busy with a case that took much longer than expected and Alexis had been preparing for exams. She was very determined and serious about school work. She had always been a straight A student, and worked hard. But she liked it, and had the ability of learning things very fast. She graduated high school a year early.

At the murder scene, Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito was looking at a woman covered in rose petals and had sunflowers on her eyes. Lanie informed them that she had been shot two times. Detective Becket told them that she had seen this before. The rose petals and the sunflowers on her eyes was from a book by Richard Castle. Kevin had never red any of Castles books, but he was curious about them. The female detective concludes that the murderer most likely were a big Castle fan that copied murders from his books. She leaves the crime scene to go ask Castle some questions, and the two other detectives, Ryan and Esposito goes back to the precinct to dig into the victim`s life. The victim was a social worker named Allison Tisdale. She was a 24 years old grad student at NYU, and a part of the social work program. They also find out that another victim is killed two weeks earlier, also like a murder in one of Castle`s books. So now there were to victims.

Richard Castle is attending a release party for his new book, Storm Fall. The last in the Derek Storm series. There are a lot of people at the party, including his ex-wife and publisher, who nags about his next book. He has a bit of a writer`s block, but he doesn`t want her to know that. There are a lot of people there who wants his autograph. He is signing books and women`s chests. At the bar on the other end of the room, Richards daughter Alexis is sitting, doing schoolwork. Her grandmother Martha comes up to her. "Really Doll face who does homework at a party?" Martha asked rolling her eyes. "I have exams this week." Alexis answers like it was the most obvious thing ever. "So do I. Liver function, don`t see me studying." Martha answered and turned to the bartender. "Alright, give me a hint at the bubbly," she says right when Richard walks up to them. "Make that two," he says. "Hey kiddo, sales must be slipping they`re only serving the soft stuff." Martha says to him. He just sighs and give Alexis a kiss on her cheek. "Hey dad." Alexis says smiling at him. "Hey sweetie," Richard says and move his attention back to his mother. Alexis thought about why she was there doing homework. She could have been at home alone or even at the library, but she chose to be there to support her father, even if she was preoccupied she was still there. It wasn`t really her kind of party, so she didn`t feel like participate in the festivities. After her father had had a discussion with her grandma, and her grandma had left to try her luck with a man, her father turned his attention to her and gave her a glass of champagne. "You do know I`m only 19 right?" She says. "You`re an old soul," Richard answers and take a sip of his champagne. "Yeah, me and my soul can wait." Alexis says and lift the glass further in to the counter. "When I was your age… I can`t tell that story, it`s inappropriate, wich oddly is my point. Don`t you want to have inappropriate stories you can`t tell your children?" He says. She laughs at him and says "I think you have enough of them for the both of us." Then he starts to tell her why he killed Derek Storm. "There were no more surprises. I knew exactly what was gonna happen every moment of every scene. It`s just like this parties, they`ve become so predictable. Just once in a while I want someone come up to me and say something new." He sighs.

"Mister Castle?" He hears a female voice say behind him. He turns around, take a pen out of his pocket and asks where the person would like to have it, he thought it was someone wanting an autograph. "I`m detective Kate Becket, NYPD, we like to ask you some questions about a murder who took place earlier tonight." The female voice says and that take him by surprise. You could see it in the look on his face. "That's new," Alexis says leaning over his shoulder and takes the pen from him. She was right, it was new, but he still didn`t expect that. What could he possibly know about this murder. He was curios so he went with detective Beckett to the precinct. There they put him in an interrogation room, and he waited for detective Becket to come back and ask him questions. He kind of felt like he was a suspect, and couldn't really understand why. Beckett comes in the door with a file in her hands. "Mister Castle you have quite a rap sheet for a bestselling author." She says.

When Richard Castle comes home from the precinct, his mother is there singing and dancing, and some man he doesn't know is sitting behind the piano. He sighs. He goes into the kitchen were Alexis are seated with earplugs in her ears. He takes out one of her earplugs and tells her that she is missing a late show. She takes out the other earplug, turn her head and tells him that she already saw the previews. Richard takes out a spray can of whipped cream, from the refrigerator, and sprays it directly in to his mouth while he and his daughter talks. A little later on the way to his room Alexis catch up with him and ask him about his trip to the police station. "So, are you gonna tell me about it or do I have to look it up on your fan site?" she asks holding tight to his arm. He pushes her forwards and tell her to stay away from the fan sites. She leans against him and glide on her socks as he pushes her. She looks up at him and smile asking if he is in trouble. He answers that he is not. They stop. "They want my help on a case," he says and disappear into his room. She follows him. "a case?" she asks wondering why they need his help on a case. "Apparently someone has been killing people the way I kill them in my books," he says while taking some books out of his shelf. They talk a bit more before they decide it is bedtime. She walks in to her own room, thinking about Kevin. She misses him and decides to text him. He is probably working but she just wants to wish him a good night. She pulls out her phone and send him a text.

 ** _Alexis:_** Hey babe. Just wanted to say good night. I miss you. A.

She is surprised when she gets a text back almost immediately ** _. Kevin:_** Hey beautiful. Where just thinking about you. I miss you to. Has been a long day and have an early start tomorrow. K. She smiles and text a quick answer.

 ** _Alexis:_** I`m in bed now, but wish I was there with you in your bed instead. A.

 ** _Kevin:_** Same here. I sleep better when you`re in my bed. Hope to see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams angel. K.

She smiles and feel her heart skip a beat. She loves it when he calls her angel and beautiful.

 ** _Alexis:_** Sweet dreams to you to handsome. A.

She has a big smile on her face, she can`t help it. It doesn't take long before she falls asleep. Dreaming about those amazingly clear blue eyes she likes so much.

The next morning at the 12th precinct. Kate comes walking towards Kevin and Javier`s desks with a big box full of books. "What are those?" Kevin asks putting down his coffee mug. "Castles greatest hits," Beckett says and puts the box down on his desk. "You`re gonna familiarize yourself with all of his murder scenes so we don't miss any." She picks up a book. Kevin takes some books from the box and hand them over to Javier who is seated behind him. "You have any on tape?" Javier askes. Kevin laughs. "First victim male lawyer, second victim female social worker, somewhere in those books these two are connected." Becket says and put the pictures of the two victims down on the desk. Kevin and Javier open up the books in their hands, and teases Beckett about them. About her being a big Castle fan. "Do you have something against reading, Ryan?" Beckett asks. He just laughs. "What are you, 12?" she says with annoyance in her voice Taking the book from him. "Profiling indicates a perp with low intelligence, someone who has or thinks he has a personal relationship with or author. So that's where we start." Becket says and gives the book back to Ryan.

A little later in the bullpen, someone is coming in with Castle`s fan mail. Three boxes full of mail. Someone is commenting on it. "Is all that Castle`s mail?" Looking at the three men carrying the three boxes. "His fans love him almost as much as he loves himself. Can you take that back to briefing, please?" Beckett says before she turns around to talk to Esposito. "Did we hear back from the lab?" She askes him. "Yes, seems negative for DNA and prints, just like Fisch. Guy`s careful." Esposito answers. "What about Tisdale and Fisch, any connections?" "Other than your boy there. No." Esposito says and turns his head in the direction of Montgomery`s office, where Richard Castle is talking to Captain Montgomery. "What is he doing here?" she asks annoyed. "Maybe he likes you," Esposito says with a grin. "Detective Beckett!" Montgomery says. "Captain!" She answers staying up straighter. "Mr Castle has offered to assist with the investigation. Considering the nation of the crime scenes I think it`s a good idea." Montgomery says. Beckett is not so happy about it, but do not have a choice.

Castle and Beckett read through Castle`s fan mail together, to see if they can find a lead. They soon find one. And another victim. Castle goes with her to the crime scene. He also goes with detectives Beckett, Esposito and Ryan to the home of a suspect. That is how he meets Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan official for the first time. Kate Beckett introduces them to each other. For Kevin it was kind of strange shaking hands with Castle and not introduce himself as Alexis`s boyfriend. He had been dating Alexis for a week when she had told him that she was the famous author Richard Castle`s daughter, but he had not met him yet. Until now. But now he met him as detective Kevin Ryan and not as Alexis`s boyfriend.

When Kevin finished for the day he called Alexis on his way out of the precinct, and asked her if she could come to his place. She said that this was her dad`s poker night so she would be glad to get away from the loft. When Kevin got home, Alexis was already there waiting for him. He gave her a quick kiss an unlocked his door and led her inside. "I met your father today." Kevin says to her when the door closes. She looks at him a little surprized and smiles. "You did? How was it?" She moves to the couch and sits down. "A little strange, but good. I think." Kevin says, walking over to the couch and sits down next to her. He puts his arm around her and pull her closer. "I was a little nervous. But I don't know why." They spend the rest of night together ordering food and talk and eventually goes to bed.

The next day a lot of things happen. Rick Castle takes something out of the victims file at the precinct, Beckett arrest him. He is cut loose when his mother Martha and Alexis is coming to the station to get him. Bail him out. Martha and Alexis meet Captain Montgomery and detective Beckett. Kevin and Esposito are not there at that moment. That might be a good thing, because it could have been a little awkward for Kevin and Alexis. They would probably not be able to keep their eyes off each other, and people would`ve noticed that. They weren`t ready for that yet. Later that day captain Montgomery informs detective Beckett that he got a call from the mayor, that Rick Castle had found his inspiration for his new book and wants to do research. That means he will be following Beckett, Ryan and Esposito around for a while. That is how Richard Castle starts working with the detectives at the 12th precinct. That's how Castle starts working side by side with his daughter`s boyfriend. He just didn't know that yet.

Kevin was nervous about working so close with Richard Castle. What he was most nervous about was how Castle would react to the news of him dating his daughter when they eventually decides to tell him.

* * *

This is the chapter number 2. I don`t know if I am happy about it or not. It feels a little like a fill upp chapter, and maybe it is. I`ve been busy all week, and haven`t had time to post anything until now. If it really sucks let me know. Than I can change it a little. It will be better.

Thank you. -L-


	3. Chapter 3 Kiss and tell

Season one didn't give me very much inspiration, therefor I skip most of it. And all the scenes with Jenny will instead be with Alexis. And Alexis`s boyfriend Ashley will only exist mentioned as an ex- boyfriend from when she was 16 or 17. Hopefully my English gets better the more I write. The last chapter was a little rushed. I`m sorry it was not as good as I wanted it to be. I accidentally deleted a part of the chapter and was never able to rewrite it as it was. This chapter is kind of summary of season one and a big part of my own story. The timeline does not necessarily fit with the show, but it is fiction. They tell Castle about their relationship.

Sorry for the delay. Had some trouble with my computer.

 **Chapter 3 Kiss and tell**

Over the next weeks Beckett, Esposito, Kevin and Castle worked on a lot of cases together, there were a nanny in the dryer, a man rolled up in a rug, a woman whom had been frozen, a ritualistic voodoo inspired murder of a black man and a woman killed and stuffed in her wall safe. Castle`s out of the box thinking was sometimes what they needed to solve a case. Kevin was intrigued by them.

At the last crime scene with the woman stuffed into a safe in the wall there had been goose feathers all over the place. Kevin was allergic so he got sick and he sneezed, for hours. His eyes were red and bloodshot and his nose were red and swollen. Esposito made fun of him. For that. It was kind of exhausting for him, so he went home early that day. Spent an early evening with Alexis who took really good care of him.

Alexis and Kevin had now been dating for two months and still hadn't told Castle. It became harder and harder for Alexis to keep it a secret for her father, because she and her dad was very Close. But she didn't really know how to tell him, she just knew that she had to do it soon since her dad and Kevin were working together. Castle had asked her more than once about her boyfriend and when he was going to meet him. It was time. She hoped it went well. Kevin and Alexis had decided she was going to tell him today or tomorrow.

This evening the detectives and Captain Montgomery is at Castle`s loft playing poker with Castle and his mother Martha. It gives them an opportunity to get to know each other a little better. Alexis is not there, she is at the library with some friends. As the evening goes on they talk, laugh, drink and play poker.

"Alright everybody, last hand for tonight." Javier Esposito says and handles everyone their cards. "Please, it`s not even midnight." Martha says on her way back from the kitchen with her now refilled wine glass. "People have jobs to go to in the morning." Richard Castle says to his mother. "Oh my son, working stiff," Martha says picking up her cards. "I fold, she says and put down her cards. "If you don't mind me saying Mrs R, you fold a lot, Esposito says while looking at his own cards. "I just don't believe in stringing along a bad hand. Why waste time?" Martha answers. "Actually, Mothers game isen`t Texas Holdem. It`s strip poker." Castle says making a funny face. "I prefer strip, cause even when you lose you win." Martha says, and that makes everyone laugh. Soon the round is ending and Beckett is the winner.

Right after the game is over, before they stand up to leave, Alexis comes in the front door. She walks in to the family room where her father, Martha and the detectives are seated around the poker table. She smiles when she sees Kevin and he smiles back. "Right now, is a good time," Alexis says to herself and walk over to Kevin and kisses him on the mouth. She pulls back looking at him and smiles again "Hello there handsome." Then she turns around and look at her father. "What the hell," he says looking between her and Kevin in shock. "Dad." She says, turning back to Kevin and sits down on his lap. "I know you wanted to meet my boyfriend. You`ve actually met him already, you just didn't know." She`s looking at her father, then she`s looking at Martha and the others, who look just as shocked but amused, before she looks back at him and smile. "Kevin Ryan is the guy I`ve been dating the last two months. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know how." She bites her lower lip looking down at the floor, take a deep breath and look up at him again. "Don't blame Kevin, because I told him not to say anything until I was ready. To be honest we never really meant to keep it a secret so long, but it was private. And it was kind of exciting." She says before her dad can say anything. Both Alexis and Kevin are anxious about what Richard Castle has to say to the news he just received. Kevin is pretty sure he will be mad and yell at him. Before Castle can say anything, Beckets phone is ringing. "Saved by the bell." Kevin says quietly to himself as Beckett answers her phone. After a minute talking, she hangs up and put away her phone. "Homicide at Henry street." She says, standing up. Martha says she will take care of cleaning up and Montgomery says he will meet them down town. They all stand up and grab their jackets. Ready to leave. "But it`s after midnight." Martha says. "Murder never sleeps Mrs R." Kevin says and put his jacket on. "And clearly never do we." Javier says and start to walk side by side with Kevin to the front door. Alexis walks behind them and when they reach the door she kisses Kevin goodbye. "I`ll call you later, babe," Kevin says when he breaks the kiss and walk out the door with Esposito and Beckett. Castle walks out a little behind them. He turns around and look at Alexis. "We talk about this later." He says before he walks out the door. "Go easy on him dad. I love him." Alexis yells after him on his way to the elevator, and closes the door with a sigh.

In the car on the way to the crime scene Castle is thinking about what Alexis just had told him, and kind of shown him. How could he not have figured it out? He didn't really know how he felt about it. Not only were his 19 years old daughter dating a cop, a cop who is much older than her, but they had kept it a secret for two months. Kevin could have said something at any time, but he hadn`t. Most likely because Alexis told him not to. That showed him that Kevin is loyal. Loyalty is a trait Castle highly appreciate in a person. It made him glad to know that Kevin was loyal to Alexis, but what more was it? Where did he see this go? What is his intentions? Does he love her? He remembered Alexis yelling after him to go easy on Kevin because she loved him. She is in love with Kevin, so he needed to know if Kevin is truly in love with her to. Castle has a lot of questions to ask Kevin as soon as it seems appropriate.

Kevin is also thinking while driving to the crime scene. Alexis had taken him completely by surprise earlier when she kissed him like that. He had felt both pride and embarrassment. It was the natural next step to tell her father, and everyone else there the truth about them, after they witnessed that kiss. He wondered what Castle would say to him, do to him. He needed to be honest with Castle about his feelings for Alexis. He probably should talk to her about it first, but he didn't need to give Castle every detail about their relationship, just the truth about his feelings and intentions. He was sure she wouldn`t mind.

At the crime scene they find a dead woman in a bath tub full of motor oil. The investigation leads Beckett and Castle to a Motel. After they have been at the motel, they question`s the victim`s husband to get to know more about the victim. Esposito and Ryan are going over her internet and phone history and checks her finances and her job. When Kevin takes a little break to get coffee, Castle follows him to the break room. When he is inside he goes over to Kevin by the coffee machine and stop only inches away from him, looking at him. "I have to say I was surprised to hear about you and Alexis. I don`t know how I feel about it, she`s being so much younger than you and all. When and how did you meet?" Castle askes making eye contact with Kevin. Kevin sighs and takes a few steps away from the coffee machine before he answers. "I know it probably is a lot to take in, and I understand that the age difference might bother you. I know she is young, but she is very mature for her age and when we are together it doesn`t matter. We don`t think about that. We have so much in common. We met at a coffee shop almost two weeks before you came in to the precinct the first time. We connected immediately." Castle has moved away from the coffee machine to. He walks over to the table in the middle of the room and sits down. He takes a sip at his coffee and is quiet for a while before he speaks again. "How serious is this thing between you two? What are your intentions? Do you love her? Do you see a future with her? What the hell can you two have in common?" He says a little angry. "For me it is very serious. My intentions are honest, and I do love her, more than I thought I would after just two months. She is the most amazing girl I have ever met. I have never felt anything like this and I`ve never fallen in love so hard and so fast before. For me that is a sign that it is right. When it comes to what we have in common I think you should talk to Alexis about that." Kevin smiles and take last sip of coffee. He takes his now empty mug and goes back to the machine to fill it up again. While he is doing that Castle leaves the break room and goes back out to the bullpen. When Kevin returns to the bullpen, Esposito is standing by Beckets desk and Castle are sitting in a chair on the side. Kevin walks over, handing Castle his now refilled cup of coffee and sits down on top of the desk facing Castle, listening to what Esposito had to say.

It turned out that the victim didn't work where her husband thought she worked. It also turned out that she wasn`t who they thought she was. She was a wanted criminal, wanted by the FBI for a crime many years ago. Something about a bombing on a boat. It turned out that the killer was one of her accomplices from the bombing years ago. The case was wrapped up, and they could go home.

When Castle get home, Alexis is sitting on the couch waiting for him. He smiles at her and walks over to the couch. "We need to talk." He says, and sits down beside her. "I guess we do." Alexis answers looking at him. "You probably have some questions for me." She smiles. "You talked to Kevin? What did he say? What did you say to him?" She meet her father`s eyes and he could see she was a little nervous. "Yes I talked to him. I asked him about his intentions and feelings and he gave me the answers I wanted. Mostly." Castle sighs and look away for a second before he meets her eyes again. "I don't really understand what the two of you have in common though. I can`t see it. It is hard for me to believe that my 19 year old daughter has anything in common with an 27 year old homicide detective." Castle says standing up and walk in to the kitchen. He comes back out a minute later with a beer and sits down again. "Kevin told me where and when you met and started dating. He also told me he loved you. I am not sure what I feel about that. This is a lot to take in. But I would like to hear it from you to." Castle says. Alexis takes the beer bottle out of her father`s hands and take a sip before she gives it back. She swallows before she starts talking. "I was at this coffee shop one day and he was there to. I remember I thought he was handsome and was curious about him. While we waited for our orders we just started talking about nothing and after we got our coffees we sat down at a table together and just talked for hours, about everything. He was so easy to talk to and he felt the same way about me. We exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet again the next day, and we did. I felt attracted to him from the start and the more time we spent together the more attracted to him I got. We had our first date that next day. We learned a lot about each other, and found out we have a lot in common. We like the same movies, the same kind of music. We`re both geeky with a hidden wild side and share the same values. We both read books and believe in magic and true love. I fell in love fast. He`s easy to love. I feel so lucky to have met him. He is perfect, for me. The most amazing guy I have ever met. He`s so different from all the guys my age, and that is a good thing. I honestly believe that Kevin and I have a chance at something real." Alexis takes a deep breath and sighs. Indicating that she`s done talking. Castle didn't know what to say. But he could see in her eyes that she was sincere. "I`m going to my room. Have some reading to do and a phone call to make and then I am going to bed." Alexis said standing up and walking away.

Alexis is sitting in her room, just finished reading when her phone rings. It`s Kevin. "Hi handsome." She answers her phone. "Hi beautiful." He says back. "How did the talk with your dad go?" He asks. "I am not really sure. He didn't respond when I was done talking, so I just left. Had to do some reading." She says. "Ok. Our talk today went a lot better than I thought it would. He didn't yell at me and he didn't tell me to stay away from you. I believe that is a good sign." Kevin says and sighs. "I think so to." Alexis smiles even if she knows he can`t see her. "I want to kiss you so bad right now. Wish you were here." Kevin confesses. That makes her smile even more. "I wish that to. But we can see each other tomorrow. I think I am going to go to bed now." Alexis stands up from her desk chair and walks around her room. "Me too. Sleep well my dear. I love you." Kevin says and give her a kiss through the phone. "I love you to. Sweet dreams, babe." She says ending the call. She puts the phone down on her night stand and walks to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

There you have it. Chapter three. I hope it is not to bad. And sorry for any mistakes. Next chapter will most likely be up Monday or Tuesday. It felt right to end the chapter like this.


	4. Chapter 4 Castles rules

This chapter takes place in the beginning of season two.

 **Chapter 4 Castle`s rules**

It was a week since Alexis and Kevin had told Castle about their relationship, and he still wasn`t completely on board with it yet. He pretended like nothing when he worked with Kevin. Kevin did the same. Alexis had spent the whole week at Kevin`s place, Castle had barely seen her. He didn't like it but he didn't say anything. She is an adult, able to make her own decisions. Even if he might not like those decisions.

It is a new day at the precinct. A new case to work on. A new murder to solve. This time a man thrown of a rooftop landing in a three. Castle went with Laney back to the morgue, riding in the back of the van, when suddenly the van stopped like it crashed, and they got thrown out of their seats. The back door opens and someone is pointing a gun at them, snatches the body out of the van and disappears in a black car. The men had masks on. It all happened so fast it was almost like it didn't happen. "Is it just me or is that really, really weird?" Castle says looking at Laney. Back at the precinct Laney are checking that Castle is alright from the incident. "Well?" Montgomery says walking up to them. "He`ll live." Laney answers and pinches Castles ear. Esposito and Ryan are walking up to them also. "What, no brain damage?" Ryan says putting his hands in his pockets and smiles. "If he has some, it happened way before tonight and was probably self inflicted." Laney says crossing her arms over her chest. "Ha, ha." Castle says. Ryan and Esposito smiles. "How`s Lois Lane?" the captain askes turning to face the two detectives. "Who? The reporter? We took her statement and we sent her home. We have an APB on the sedan, CSU`s are combing the roof tops and we have units looking for surveillance from the crash site." Ryan tells his captain. "You know what I don`t get? Who would steal a dead body?" Esposito says. "Oh, plenty of people. Organ harvesters, cadaver less med students, Satanists, mad scientists looking to create their own monster." Castle says. "Or the guys who killed him might have left some evidence behind." Beckett says from behind him. He turns around and look at her. "Boring." He says and turns back around to face Ryan and Esposito again. After hearing some more of Castle`s crazy theories Beckett, Ryan and Esposito goes back to doing real police work. Beckett and Castle goes to ask the victim`s wife some questions. After that, day go home for the night.

Castle walks in his front door and see both Alexis and Martha there. "Dad. Thank God you`re home. Are you ok?" Alexis says running up to him and embrace him in a hug. "I`m fine, why?" Castle asks looking down at her. "Fine?! Mess, body snatchers, gun men. I texted you like a thousand times." Alexis says. Relived that her father is ok. "Sorry, my phone must have been of. How did you know?" Castle asks picking his phone out of his pocket. "Beckett called." Alexis answers. "Really!" He says with an amused look on his face. "She just wanted to let us know you were alright." Martha says. "Ehem" Castle mumbles walking to his office. "So, was it awful, were you scared?" Alexis asks after entering his office after him. "Me? Scared, no come on. Excuse me while I change my shorts." Castle says looking at his phone. "Dad." Alexis shakes her head. "No, I was scared, but all they were after was the body." He says. "Why?" Alexis asks. "Why indeed." He says, looking at Alexis. He opens up his messages on his phone and read the messages from Alexis out load. "Dad, where are you? Dad, are you ok? Dad, call us right away. Dad, can I go see Fame with Kevin on Friday?" He looks at Alexis, she just smiles back at him. "Your concern is touching." He says. "That one was after I knew you were alright." Alexis defend herself. "But I thought we were going to see that together." Castle says putting his phone away. "We will and we still can, but he invited me to go see it with him on Friday. Alexis says and flashes her eyelashes at him. "You rather go with your boyfriend than your dad, what`s wrong with you?" Castle sounds a little disappointed. "If you really want me to go with you, I will." Alexis says. "No, you tell Kevin he won this round, but I got dibs on Christmas carol." Castle says pointing his finger at her. "Thanks dad. I`m glad you weren`t killed by body snatchers." She stands up and kiss him on the cheek before turning around and leaving the room. The day after at the precinct they interrogated a possible suspect, but it didn`t lead anywhere. A little later they got a phone call that someone had found the body, again. When they came to where the body was, Laney could tell them that someone had operated on him and removed all his organs. That leads them to the conclusion that he had been a drug mule. On Friday after a lot of investigating and interrogation of different people they are able to make a connection to the Russian mob. Castle goes undercover in a under ground poker club and they get the person responsible for their victim`s murder. They close the case and go home for the evening.

Kevin goes over to Castle`s loft, instead of going home to his own apartment. He`s there to pick Alexis up for their movie date. Kevin knocks on the door to Castle`s loft, and after about two minutes Alexis opens the door for him. "Hi" She says smiling at him. "Hi yourself." He says leaning down and kiss her. A long kiss filled with a lot of longing and passion. "Ready to go?" He asks when they break the kiss to take a breath. "You look beautiful as always, by the way." He says and kiss her again. "Thanks. You look pretty hot to." She looks him in the eyes. "Yes. I am ready." She says after a minute of silence, just looking at him. Then he takes her hand, entwining their fingers and they walk together to the elevator. They kiss again when they get in the elevator and don't break apart until the elevator door opens, and they walk out.

After the movie they go to this ice cream place and orders ice cream. They sit and talk and eat ice cream for about two hours, before Kevin drives Alexis home. They say goodbye in the car this time. They`re both very tired but agrees to meet up again tomorrow. "Maybe you can come over and we can spend some time at the loft with my dad. That way he can see how good we are together. Maybe that will make him a little more understanding. Make him more ok with our relationship." Alexis say on her way out of the car after kissing Kevin goodbye. "Ok, we can do that. See you tomorrow. Love you," she can hear Kevin say right before the door closes. She smiles and wave at him before she turns around and walks inside the building.

Alexis wakes up early the next morning, she is not able to fall back to sleep so she decides to take a morning run. She gets up, puts on some sweatpants, a sweatshirt and running shoes, walk down the stairs and in to the kitchen to fill a bottle of water before she walks out of the loft and out of the building and starts running. One hour later she comes back to the loft, and see her dad standing in the kitchen when she walks through the front door. "Good morning dad." She says coming in to the kitchen. Castle looks up from whatever he is doing and smiles at her. "Good morning sweetheart. Did you just come in the front door?" He gives her a kiss on the cheek when she gets closer. "Yes, I woke up early and decided to take a morning run." She smiled back at him. "I am making eggs and bacon for breakfast. Go take a shower and the food will be ready when you get back." He says to her. She turns and walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Half an hour later Alexis, her father and Martha are all sitting down at the kitchen counter eating breakfast together. It doesn`t happen often anymore, they all are too busy. "This is nice. I mean we never have time for breakfast together anymore. I`ve kind of missed it. The food is great dad." Alexis says taking her last bite of bacon. "Yeah, this is nice. We should try and do it more often. Maybe we could make it to a regular Saturday routine." Castle says standing up and walking to the dishwasher with his plate. "I totally agree." Martha says before she to stands up to put her plate away. Alexis is finally done eating and stands up and walk to the dishwasher to. All three of them sits back down a little later with a cup of coffee each. "Do you have any plans for today dad?" Alexis asks looking at her father. "No, not really, Nothing special. Why?" He says looking curious at her. "Good, then you are here when Kevin comes over later. I think it will be good for you to see us together. It might help you see things clearer. And it will be good for the two of you to get to know each other outside of the precinct too." Alexis says standing up and walking to the sink, putting down her now empty coffee cup. Castle turned his head and looked at her. "Kevin is coming here. When? Why?" He says. "Yes, he is. Soon. Because I invited him. You always complaints about me spending too much time at his place, so I thought we could spend some time here for a change. Is that ok with you?" Alexis says. Just as she walks out of the kitchen she hears a knock on the door, and she immediately knows who it is. She goes to the front door and opens it with a big smile on her face and greets Kevin with a kiss while grabbing his arm and drags him inside before closing the door. They stay there kissing for some time until they get interrupted by Castle clearing his voice. They break apart and take one step away from each other, and look at Castle. "Hi Castle." Kevin says extends his hand to him. Castle takes his hand and shake it. Greeting him. "Hello Ryan." He says and let go of Kevin`s hand. "Please call me Kevin outside work." Kevin says and entwine his fingers with Alexis`s. Alexis leads him in to the living room and towards the couch. They sit down, still with their fingers entwined. They`re sitting close, to close for Castle`s liking. He followes them in to the living room. He sighs, but he doesn't say anything. He just observes them. Their hands are no longer entwined and Kevin puts his hand on Alexis`s thigh. Alexis seems to be used to it. That bothers Castle. "Do you need to touch her like that in my presence?" Castle asks looking directly at Kevin. "Sorry." Kevin says removing his hand from her thigh. "I will do my best to respect your wishes and boundaries in your home Castle. But just remember that we are in fact a couple." He says meeting Castle`s eyes for a moment. "Good. Until I am a bit more comfortable with you two dating I want to put down some rules. No making out or intimate touching in front of me. No sex under this roof. No dirty talk to each other." Castle says sharply, looking at both Alexis and Kevin at the same time. "Really dad." Alexis sounds a little angry. "Ok, fine by me. I can play by those rules." Kevin says shaking hands with Castle. Eventually Castle stands up and leaves the living room, leaving Kevin and Alexis alone. Alexis sighs. "Shall we go to my room and make out?" Alexis says flirtatious. "It`s tempting. But I don't know if your dad will appreciate that." Kevin says. But still he stands up from the couch and follows Alexis out of the living room and up the stairs. When they are inside her room and the door is closed, Kevin`s lips find hers and he push her up against the door. They stay there kissing for a while until they need to break free to get some air. "Wow" Alexis says winking at him. "You liked that?" Kevin winks back. "You have no idea how much I actually want you right now. I can`t believe you agreed to Dads rules." Alexis says before she captures Kevin`s lips with her own. Kevin breaks the kiss for a moment, look her deep in the eyes. "I love you, Alexis. He is your dad, and this is his apartment. He needs more time to come around to us dating, and it is only fair to give him that. He could have banned me from coming here, from seeing you. That would have been so much worse." Kevin says before he kiss her again. His lips find the way down to her neck. They jump apart when they hear a knock on the door and Castle`s voice. "Alexis what are you to doing in there?" They move away from the door, and Castle opens it and walks inside. "I just wanted to show Kevin my room. There isn't anything wrong with that, is it? And since you asked us not to make out in front of you, I figured we could do it in here." She says to her father while looking at Kevin. "I am 19 Dad, I am an adult and if I want to make out with my boyfriend, that`s what I`ll do, no matter what you say." She said this time looking straight at him. Castle sighs and without saying anything he turns around and walks out of the room.

A few hours later Kevin and Alexis sat down at the kitchen table with Castle for some lunch. Castle was an ok cook, and the meal was simple, but good. They talked about books and food while eating. After an hour they were all finished eating and moved in to the living room to watch a movie together, all three of them. Martha was not home. When the movie ended Alexis suggested to play Scrabble. They did. When they stopped playing a couple of hours lather Castle had won every time except one. And of course he couldn't shut up about it. The more time Castle spent with Alexis and Kevin as a couple, the more he realized how perfect they were for each other and how much they really loved each other. The way Kevin looked at Alexis showed him that Kevin truly loved her. He couldn`t fake that. The hardest part for Castle was admitting his little girl was not his little girl anymore. He was no longer the most important man in his daughter`s life. He had to admit to himself that Kevin was good for her, and that there were worse guys than him she could have been with. But he still had a hard time accepting it.

Around nine in the evening Kevin decides it is time to go home to his own place and Alexis decides to go with him. Kevins apartment has become like a second home for her and she really likes it there. The fact that they would have more privacy there made the decision even easier. She wanted to have sex tonight. That would not happen if she stayed at the loft. She packs a bag and says goodbye to her father and grandmother before she follows Kevin out the door in to the elevator and out to his car. Gentleman as he is Kevin opens the car door for her to get in before he goes around the car and get in on the other side. The drive to Kevins apartment takes about ten minutes. Alexis turns on the radio and sings along to a song by Taylor Swift. Kevin watches her with an amused look on his face. She is so sexy, he thinks. Her amazing voice fill the car and Kevin feels like he is hypnotized. She has that affect on him. Her voice is the most beautiful sound he knows.

Thanks for reviews. I hope you liked it. Since my last chapter was so delayed, you get this chapter today. Just two days after the last one. Because you deserve it, and because I am nice ;p


	5. Chapter 5 Halloween

I know I said I would follow the show as much as possible, but then I get inspired to write something else too. Not every episode is giving me a lot of inspiration, and I am not going to follow the episodes strictly. I just want to make my own story, but I also want to follow the show. I try as best as I can. In this chapter I entered new territory and wrote a sex scene. I don't know how good it got, but please tell me if it sucked.

 **Chapter 5 Halloween**

It was Halloween. Halloween was one of Alexis and Castle`s favorite holydays. Castle started his day by trying on costumes and preparing for the party he was going to host that evening. In the precinct it was always a lot more to do on Halloween. Today was not any different. A young man dressed as a vampire was murdered with a wooden stick trough his heart, found at a cemetery. Castle off course thought that was cool. He actually believed the victim was a real vampire at first. He had inplanted real vampire teeth and was dressed in black. The investigation lead them to the victims apartment. They found out he was quite an artist. He drew comic books. He was a part of some kind of vampire coven. While investigating Detective Ryan surprised them all about his knowledge on the subject, when they were looking at a web side. Ryan and Esposito sat at Ryans desk in front of the computer, Castle sat down in a chair beside the desk, and Beckett stood, leaning on the desk. "Hm, do you think they`re real? The fangs I mean." Castle says looking at the web side and then looks at Beckett and Ryan. The web side named Vampire had a big picture of a woman with long black hair with her mouth wide open showing her teeths. "Vampire mysterious vixen, her coven is called the den of a nickelhee." Ryan says. **_(I don't know how it is spelled and it is hard to hear what he is really saying, but it sounds like he. So just go with it. This is directly quoted from the dialog in the episode.)_** "Coven?" Esposito asks looking at Ryan quizzically. "Yeah, a vampire coven is like joining a church or a club. You like to play golf, I like to play golf. You like to drink blood; I like to drink blood." Ryan says. They all look at him like he was crazy, like they were really surprised he knew this. Ryan look back at them. "What? I just to go out with a girl who was into the lifestyle." Ryan defend himself. "What happened, did the relationship suck?" Esposito asks. That makes Castle laugh. "Deal breaker, she wanted to have sex in a coffin. I`m open minded but I`m not that open minded." Ryan answers and lead his attention back to the web side with an I don't want to talk about it anymore look on his face. "Ok, did our mistresses of the night have a phone number or an address?" Backett asks while looking at the computer screen. "No, only an email. However there`s information on the covens next gathering, tonight. Damn, you need a password." Ryan says. "Or an old girlfriend." Esposito says looking straight at Ryan, who looks back at him in shock and discomfort. He laughs. "No, I haven't seen her in like a year." Ryan says smiling nervously. Beckett picks up a cell phone and holds it up for him to see, encouraging him to make a call to his old girlfriend. He looks at the phone, then he turns quiet for a moment, thinking. "Fine! But I`m not sleeping with her," he finally says. He stands up, takes the phone from Beckett and leaves. The information detective Ryan gets from his old girlfriend brings Castle and Beckett to the gathering. There they interview a lot of people, and the information they get lead them further in the investigation. Soon the investigation leads them to a new suspect. When they find him, he turns about to have this skin condition that makes his skin burn in lights. And he seems to be a beet out of it. He bit Castle. Because he was frightened. But they soon determine he is not the killer, and has to keep looking.

It turns out that the victim witnessed his own mother getting killed when he was 2 years old, and that he had suppressed the memories for years, but it had started to come back to him in his dreams a year ago. He drew it again and again without really understanding why. When he finally figured it out he got killed. When digging deeper into it the detectives found out that the victims stepmother, who used to babysit him was the one who had killed his mother, so she could marry his father and when he had figured it out she had killed him to.

That evening Castle are carving pumpkins with Alexis. It is a tradition they have had since Alexis was a little girl. They still do it together even if Alexis told her dad that she didn't think she would attend his party this year. She felt like she was a little too old for trick and treating and a little too young to be at the party where most of the people would be friends of her dad and in their 30`s and 40`s. She was invited to a college Halloween party and wanted to go to that instead. Castle tried to convince

her to come to his party. "Kevin is coming," Castle says. "I know that dad, but he knows that I am invited to this other party. He actually told me I should go to that. He said something about going to a college party is a big part of the whole college experience. He didn't want me to miss out on anything just because I have an older, not in college boyfriend or because my dad wants me at his party." Alexis says. Castle look at her a little disappointed, but also he is proud of her for actually doing it. "Well, Kevin is a wice guy. You have to do something for yourself once in a while, not only do what others want you to, or you think others want you to do." Castle says. Alexis smile at him. "I am going to this party, and I am actually looking forward to it." She says.

Alexis had been working on her costume for the party tonight, after finishing up the pumpkins. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was very happy with her costume, and could not wait to show it to her dad and to Kevin. Alexis went out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen where her father was standing, still carving pumpkins, facing the other direction. "Hi dad. I am going over to Kevin`s for a while before I leave for the party. I want him to see my costume." She says waiting for her father to turn around. Castle turns around and his jaw drops. "Wow! You look so grown up in that costume." He says, still in shock. "I don't know if I actually want you to go to a party or to Kevin`s place looking like that." Castle says matter of factly. "Well, that's too bad. Cause you don't get to decide that. I am an adult and I can make my own decisions." Alexis says, walking over to the front door, putting on her coat before she leaves.

Kevin is in his bathroom, just finished showering when he hears the doorbell. He puts on a towel around his waist and goes to answer the door. He is surprised but happy to see Alexis standing there. He let her inn and close the door before leaning in for a soft kiss. "Hi you. I thought you were going to this college party with your friends." He says. "I am. I just wanted to see you first, to show you my costume. I think you`ll like it. My dad almost got a heart attack and didn't want me to go anywhere." She says smiling flirtatious while working on the buttons on her coat. Kevin just looks at her and swallow. "Are you ready?" Alexis asks pushing off her coat to reveal her costume. A tiny, tiny black tight leather dress, that leaves nothing to the imagination. It shows a lot of skin and focuses the attention on her long sexy legs and her breast area. She has drawn on some whiskers, putt on some cat ears and a tale. She`s a cat woman, an incredibly beautiful cat woman. Kevins jaw is dropping, he is speechless. The sight in front of him takes his breath away and it turns him on. He looks at her with so much lust that she feels herself shiver. "Wow," he finally stutter and feel himself getting hard, his cock is throbbing with want. She sees the bulge and know she have the affect on him she was hoping for. Kevin moves closer to her, put his hands around her waist and pull her close while his lips captures hers. She opens her mouth and gives his tongue access. They break apart when they`re in need of oxygen. His hands roaming up and down her body, eventually he runs his hands up her inner thighs and slowly moves higher and higher. He can feel how wet she is, when he is pushing two fingers inside her. She moans. God he loves that sound. His mouth is on her neck, sucking and kissing its way down to her breasts. She kisses his chest and moans against him. She wants him so badly. Her hands find their way around his waist. She loosens the towel and let it drop to the floor. He is completely naked. His lips find hers again in a rough kiss. "Oh Kevin! I want you inside me, now." She says. Kevin don't has to be told twice. He lift her up, she put her hands around his neck and jump up and puts her feet around his waist, he is walking them over to the kitchen an put her down on the counter. He pulls down her panties, lift her dress up a little more before he positions himself between her legs and pushes into her hard. "Oh my god." Alexis whimpers. He starts to move back and forth, harder and faster with every thrust. She moanes every time he push in and she wiggle against him. She felt amazing. He wondered how long he would last. He picked up speed, moving harder and faster in and out. He could feel her body tense and her walls tighten around his cock. He moved a few more times back and forth and she came hard, crying out his name. He soon followed her over the edge. They both breathed heavily, coming down from their high. He pulled out of her, bent down and licked up all the juices before he pulled her panties back up, rolled her dress back down and lifted her down from the counter. She smiles at him in complete bliss and he smile back at her and kiss her. "I should go get ready for your dads party." Kevin says walking towards his bedroom. "Yes and I should go to, I am already a little late." Alexis walks to the front door. Kevin turns around and look at her. "You dressed like that for me, didn't you?" He said. "Yes I did. My plan was to come over after dads party tonight, even if I wouldn't attend the party, but know my plans have changed and I don't know if I will come over tonight or not. But I kind of got what I hoped for so I`m good." Alexis winks at him and puts on her coat. "I am not sure I like the idea of every guy at that party seeing you like that. But at the same time it is extremely hot. Have a good time tonight. I love you babe." Kevin says walking in to the bedroom. "I love you to handsome." Alexis says before she opens the front door and walks out. She was still amazed by how good the sex with Kevin was, and the way he made her feel. It was like she was addicted to him and to the sex. She couldn't get enough.

Alexis arrived at the party with two of her best friends from class Zoe and Stacey. They were dressed almost as provocative as she was. At least that was how someone would see it. But they didn't really care. They went inside and greeted the few people they knew, and went straight to the place where all the drinks were, and made themselves some drinks. They emptied their drinks and made another before they started to mingle with the others. Alexis had always been very mature for her age and never really enjoyed parties like this. She always felt out of place. She wasn't comfortable with the kind of childish behaviour that seemed to be mandatory at every collage party. Not that it was very different from any high school party. She hadn't been to many parties during high school, but the few she had attended was not very different from this. The only thing people seemed to care about was how to get wasted. But she had decided to give it a chance and focusing on having a good time. She walked around and talked to people she hadn't talked to before, she played a little beer pong and found it to be funny. She was good at it. Throughout the night some of the guys tried to get her to sleep with them by getting her drinks, smiling and talking nicely to her. Some of them also put their hands on her ass or thighs, but she always managed to push them away, and every time she had to tell them she wasn't interested. Her friends came to her rescue and dragged her away from them to dance. She did have a good time. At 2 am she called a cab to go home, but she didn't go home she went to Kevin`s apartment. She had texted him a while ago so she knew he was home. She was a little drunk, but not so much that she wouldn't remember tomorrow. The alcohol made her incredibly horny, and that was why she made her decision to came here. She pressed the button on the doorbell and waited for Kevin to come and open the door. After what felt like an hour, but in reality was less than a minute Kevin opens the door. "Hi" she says in a flirtatious tone. "Hi" he says back in the same flirtatious tone and move away from the door to let her inn. Once she is inside and the door is closed she pull him close to her and attack his lips in a lust filled passionate kiss. He kisses back roughly. Her hands start to pull on his t-shirt, and after some challenge she finally gets it of him and tosses it on the floor, their lips still attached. "Someone`s eager" Kevin says and move his lips to her neck. After a few more minutes they slowly move towards the bedroom and leave a trace of clothing behind on the way. They both were completely naked before they reached the bed.

In the bedroom Kevin push Alexis down on the bed before he climbs inn on top of her with his legs and arms on either side of her body. He holds himself up with his hands and look down at her with lust filled eyes. The intensity in his blue eyes make Alexis shiver. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him lower his head and take one of her nipples into his mouth. After a while he gives her other nipple the same attention and made Alexis moan. After giving sufficient attention to her chest, he brings his lips back up to hers. She raked her nails down his back as he began to rub her clit. "You`re so fucking wet" Kevin acknowledge between kisses. He soon stuck his index and middle finger into her tight wet opening, her breath hitched in her throat and she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. It didn't take long before Alexis came, hard on his fingers. He pulled them out and raised them to his mouth to suck of her juices. See him doing that turned Alexis on even more if that was possible. After licking his fingers clean he look at her before he lower his head to suck and bite on her neck and collarbone, leaving marks. She moans when he sucks on her sweet spot. She could feel her heat pulsating, needing friction, needing him. "I want you. I want you to fuck me raw, without a stupid rubber barrier between us. I`m on the pill and I trust you. Please fuck me, make me scream," Alexis says. The sultry tone of her voice tells him all he need to know. Needing no further instruction, Kevin lines himself up at her entrance and push his length in slowly. They both gasps at the foreign feeling of uninterrupted contact. She could feel her pussy stretch around him trying to accommodate for his huge size. He began thrusting in to her slowly at first then he picked up pace with each movement. To make things easier she wrapped her legs around his waist, she rocked her hips upwards to meet his thrusts and used her legs to pull him closer, so he could push deeper inside of her. She could feel herself getting wetter the harder he slammed into her. Their skin slapped together noisily, the sound just made the moment even more intense. A few more thrusts and she came hard, screaming Kevin`s name. He followed close behind. They laid together to catch their breath, when they came down from their high they were ready for another round. They spent the rest of the night having sex. Trying out new positions. The headboard slammed into the wall with each thrust, their screams of satisfaction echoed of the walls, causing Kevin`s next door neighbour to bang on the wall and shout at them to shut up.


	6. Chapter 6 The Photo album

As you probably have figured out I am not following every episode, so to move the story a little faster along I am in this chapter following or should I say basing it on episode 2x10.

Because this is a story about Alexis and Kevin, I will concentrate on the parts of this episode that involves Alexis. I will use a lot of the dialog from the episode. And I will put in some of my own story, like a lot of interaction between Alexis and Kevin. In the episode I follow in this chapter there aren`t any interaction between those two, so I have to make that up. I`m not going to follow the others while they investigate their murder, that much in this chapter. But there will be some Castle and Alexis moments.

 **Chapter 6 The photo album.**

Alexis wakes up next to Kevin the next morning. He is still asleep, when she crawls out of bed and stumbles in to the shower. They did not get that much sleep last night, but for some reason she felt more relaxed and awake than she thought she would. She had to go home before she could start her day. She needed some other clothes than the few she had stored in Kevin`s dresser. She knew that Kevin probably wouldn't be up for a while yet, so after her shower she wrote him a note before she got dressed and left. Today was an exciting day for her. She didn't have classes. The next three days all the students in one of her classes would have a volunteer internship, and it had to be at one of the city`s agencies like law enforcement, fire or sanitation. Alexis had chosen law enforcement and had talked to detective Beckett about volunteering at the 12th precinct. She really looked forward to it. If she was lucky maybe she could sneak in some alone time with Kevin, or at least eat lunch with him. He didn't know yet, because she wanted it to be a surprise. Today was the day Alexis was going volunteer at the police station for the next three days. When she walked in the front door to the loft, she saw her grandmother in by a table in the dining area and her dad standing in the living room, playing with his remote controlled helicopter. She greeted them and walked to the kitchen counter and put her bag down, and looked through some mail and talked a little with her dad. "You do remember I have my orientation at the station today. That my three days of volunteer internship starts today?" She asked and looked at her father before she started to walk towards the stairs to go to her room. "Yes. I remember. I am happy to share a cab with you or something." Castle answers just as his phone rings. Alexis walks up the stairs and in to her room to get changed.

Kevin woke up alone in bed. He opened his eyes and looked at the empty space beside him. The sheets were cold so it had to be awhile since Alexis left the bed. He stumbles out of bed and in to the bathroom to take a shower. After finishing up in the bathroom he went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He noticed the coffeemaker was on and the coffee was ready. On the counter in front of the coffeemaker there was a note from Alexis.

Kevin,

I had to go home to get dressed in something different.

I am going to surprise you later today.

See you.

-Love Lexi-

Kevin read the note and smiled. After drinking two cups of coffee he left the apartment.

Kevin arrived at the crime scene just as they pulled a male victim out of the garbage. He had been shot and tossed in the garbage dumpster. Kevin had to jump in to the dumpster to try and find the victim`s wallet. He found it, just as Castle arrived at the scene. He was complaining about the smell.

Back at the precinct Alexis is ready to start on whatever task Beckett gives her. Beckett shows her around at the station, before they get to what Beckett wants her to do. "Okay, so this is the property room. It`s where we keep all the items we find at crime scenes that aren`t classified as evidence," Beckett says when they walk in to a room with a lot of boxes and items. Alexis notice that it is kind of messy.

"Sort of like lost and found?" Alexis asks following Becket further into the room.

"Um Sort of," Beckett says.

"Why don't the victim`s family`s claim this stuff?" Alexis asks looking around more intensely.

"Well, loved ones are aware of the big-ticket items like rings and watches, but things like sun glasses and lighters those usually goes unclaimed" Beckett says.

"Are these the case numbers?" Alexis asks pointing at a box on a shelf in front of her.

"Exactly. So the idea is to get rid of all of this stuff and stick it in to storage, but before we do that we need to catalogue it just in case someone comes in with a claim" Becket says and leans against a shelf.

"Okay. So, you need a description of every item along with the corresponding case numbers downloaded in to the database" Alexis says pointing her hands at the computer in the room.

"Mm-hmm. I know this isn't exactly what you were thinking of when you asked to volunteer, but we are low on man power and this would be very helpful" Beckett says.

"Don't worry about it. This place gonna be so organized when I`m done, you want even recognize it" Alexis tells Beckett in a convincing tone.

"I bet I won`t" Becket smiles and starts to walk over to the door.

"Detective Beckett" Alexis says as Beckett is walking away. "I know my dad can sometimes be a handful, and by sometimes, I mean all the time, but I want you to know you don't have to worry about me. I`m able to get the job done"

Beckett walks out of the room with a smile on her face as Alexis takes off her jacket ready to start on the task of organizing the mess.

Back upstairs Beckett tells Detective Ryan to go down to the property room. When he asks why she tells him that he will understand when he gets there. Ryan is a little sceptical, but he goes anyway. When he entered the property room he saw Alexis there, going over case files and writing something at the computer. He actually had to look twice. He was not prepared for that. Alexis noticed him coming, looked up at him and smiled. "Surprise" she said in a cheerful way. Kevin walked up to her and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked before he leaned in for a soft kiss.

"I have three days to volunteer for an internship for one of my classes. Everyone in that class had to pick one of the city`s agencies to volunteer at. Law enforcement, fire or sanitation. I chose law enforcement and that is why I`m here. I just wanted to surprise you, and from the look of your face when you saw me, I believe I succeeded." Alexis said walking over to one of the shelfs to pick up a box. Kevin just stood there and watched her work and thought she looked absolutely beautiful, as always.

"Do you think we could have lunch together later?" Kevin asked when she was on her way back with the box, to where he stood. She put the box down and closed the gap between them. Putting her hands around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Soon it got a little to heated and Kevin had to force himself to pull away. As much as he wanted to continue and get lost in the passion, he knew it wasn't the place.

"Yes I will eat with you later. Come and find me when you`re free." Alexis said before she turned back to the computer to write something. Kevin smiled, turned around and walked away, before he walked out the door he stopped and said:

"I`ll leave you to it then. Text me if you want company down here, I can sneak back down here." Then he walked out and to the elevator to get back to solving this murder they were working on.

A little later Castle and Beckett came by the property room to see how Alexis was doing.

"I don't know where you got this work ethic, but it certainly was not from me," Castle says to Alexis as he walks into the room with Beckett.

"How is it going?" Beckett asks

"Pretty good. The computer was a little glitchy at first but that's because no one had run a software update in, like, two years. Plus, it picked up some viruses I had to zap." Alexis says

"I`m realising that you are way over qualified for this job," Beckett says

"Told you she was a smarty," Castle says proudly.

"But I do have one question. Like you said before, most of the items here are pretty junky and meaningless. I did find this, though." Alexis says holding up a photo album and hands it to Beckett.

"Oh! It's a brag book. So, you can brag about your kids. I used to have one in my wallet. Now, it's on my phone." Castle says peaking at the album.

"Some of the pictures are really old. Like, they're one of a kind. It seems like something worth returning, only it wasn't tagged or anything." Alexis says.

"Yeah, but the problem is, without a case number, it's difficult to find out who the victim was and how to get this back to the family." Beckett tells Alexis.

"Okay, so then it just goes in the storage box, right?" Alexis asks sounding a little sad. Beckett notices that and says:

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you a list of all the detectives who possibly worked this case. Show them the pictures, maybe it'll strike up a memory."

"Thanks so much," Alexis says with a huge smile on her face.

Alexis gets the list of detectives from Beckett and starts going through it. After she had talked to some of the detectives and not gotten anywhere, she decides it is time for a lunchbreak. If Kevin is free. Just as she thinks about it, Kevin walks through the door to the property room. With him he has food and drinks.

"It is time for a lunch break don't you think? I thought we could eat here, it gives us a lot more privacy."

Kevin says as he walks over to her. He hands her the bags of food and dust off a chair in a corner and brings it over to where she is standing, near the computer. There already was a second chair for Alexis to sit in in front of the computer. They sit down and take the food out of the bags and starts eating. Kevin had bought burgers and fries and milkshakes.

"This is nice. Sitting here with you like this. Just spending time with you when you`re at work. It was nice of you to buy me food, but you didn't have to." Alexis says smiling at Kevin and leans in for a quick kiss.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to," Kevin says when they break apart from the kiss.

After they have finished their food Alexis tells Kevin about the photo album and that she is trying to find out who it belonged to. Kevin is impressed by her determination and work ethic. When Alexis is done telling him, they spent the rest of the time making out, until Kevin have to go back upstairs. After Kevin leaves Alexis goes back to the task of tracking down detectives that might be able to help her in returning the photo album. She is very determined about getting it done along with the task she was given to do in the property room. She could do both.

Later in the precinct hallway Castle watches Alexis talk about a file with an older detective. As she finishes, he brings over two cups of coffee.

"State law requires a ten-minute break every five hours," he says as he gives Alexis one of the cups.

"Thanks dad. I needed this." Alexis says smiling.

"So, how goes your property room sleuthing?" Castle asks as they start walking across the bullpen.

"Not amazing," she answers and takes a sip from her cup.

"Oh, no. What happened to that, uh, list of detectives Beckett gave you?" Castle askes as they walk in to the break room.

"I just hit my last dead end." Alexis sighs.

"Well, what's important is, is that you tried." Castle says leading them to a table.

"I know. I just really wanted to get those pictures back to the victim's family. I mean, I'd want them if they were pictures that you'd carried around." Alexis says as she sits down at the table.

"If you are imagining a scenario where I am no longer here, and watching over your every more, and protecting you from every danger, I can assure you that will never happen." Castle says in a convincing tone.

"I'm just saying I think it's important." She says picking up her cup to take another sip of coffee.

"No, you're right. But remember, there's a reason why a lot of this stuff goes unclaimed. Castle says picking up his own cup and takes a sip.

"I guess I just need to focus on cataloguing for the rest of my time here." Alexis says putting her cup back down on the table.

"And before you know it, you'll be retired from law enforcement and back in college." Castle says smiling at her.

"Thanks, dad. Alexis smiles.

"For what? You're welcome." He says looking a bit surprised.

Alexis puts her hand on his cheek and pats it, she says: "You just gave me a new lead," and stands up and walked away.

The idea her father gave her was that maybe the detective that worked on the case of the victim the photo album belonged to, was retired. She needed to find out a way to get a hold of that detective, and she still had a lot of cataloguing to do. The hours just flew by and before she knew it, it was time to go home for the night. A few minutes later Kevin showed up in the doorway.

"Are you planning on leaving soon or are you going to sleep here tonight?" He asks moving further in to the room.

"No, I am about ready there is just one thing I need to take care of first," she said meeting him halfway.

She stretched up and put her hands around his neck, stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. The kiss lasted longer than she intended and when she broke it she was out of breath. She looked in to Kevin`s amazingly blue eyes and smiled. Just a look in to his eyes made her legs weak.

"I need to go upstairs to finish something. You can stay here or come with me," she said walking out of the room.

Upstairs in the bullpen she can see her father is still there and so is Beckett. Castle hands Beckett a newspaper and sits down beside her desk. "CEO Charged with Murder" with Lance Carlberg's photo on the front.

"The EPA is shutting down New York Recycle." He says.

Becketts phone rings. She answers it.

"Beckett. Anna Noles? No, I don't know any Anna Noles." Beckett says on the phone.

"I do." Alexis says from behind her. She hadn't even noticed that Alexis had entered the bullpen.

"Uh, yeah. Send her up." Beckett says again to the person on the other end of the phone.

"So, who's Anna Noles?" Castle asks looking at Alexis.

"The pictures I found belonged to her mother." Alexis answers and hands the photo album over to Beckett.

"Really? How'd you track her down?" Beckett asks.

"It was something you said, Dad. About me retiring from law enforcement. It got me thinking, what if the officer who had originally worked the case had since retired?" Alexis answers.

"Nice work. I'm very impressed you were able to close this case," Beckett says looking up at Alexis.

"Thank you. I mean, I know it's not like the important stuff you do. But I..." Alexis says.

"You know, when a person loses someone, this is important." Beckett says

The elevator opens and a woman walks out.

"I bet that's her." Castle says and they all turn their heads in the direction of the elevator.

"You know, maybe you should talk to her." Beckett says to Alexis and hands the photo album back to her.

"Thank you." Alexis says and turns to walk over to the woman at the elevator.

Castle and Beckett and also Kevin, who had been observing from afar, watch Alexis give the album to an emotional Anna Noles. Beckett stands up and leave, but Castle watches Alexis talking to the young woman for a while before he stands up and leaves to. Not long after Kevin walks over to the elevator and waits for Alexis. A few minutes later all three of them get in the elevator together, and leave.

There it is. Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7 Hot and heavy

This chapter is my own story. Just fiction. Not following any episode. It continues from chapter 6. In my chapter I followed day one of Alexis`s volunteer internship, that means there is still two more days. And I am going to write my own version of those two days. The episode chapter 6 is based on covers all her three days in one episode. But I chose to make it just about one day. After this chapter I will probably have a little time jump. I`m gonna jump to season 3, to move the story along. I can not follow every episode. Just the ones where Kevin or Alexis have a lot of screen time. Instead of where the story is kind of about one of them. In my time line the time jump will be maybe 6 months.

 **Chapter 7 Hot and heavy in the property room.**

The next day Alexis was back at the precinct for her second day of volunteering, ready to continue the task of organizing the property room. She had closed a case yesterday and returned a photo album to a victim`s family. It felt good to do so. She was happy that she could help someone keep their memories of someone they loved and lost. Now she was back to cataloguing, and she actually enjoyed it. She was a hard worker and liked doing the boring stuff. She could work in peace and quiet at her own pace, and the best part of this was that she could make her own system without messing up someone else`s. The property room was left completely in her hands, and she looked forward to show Beckett how structured she could be and how tidy and neat the property room could be. She organized and boxed every item, along with the case number. She made a list at the computer and made it easy to find anything related to a cold case. Every item was listed under each case number along with the information of which shelf the box was on. She had given every shelf a number. She was quite impressed with herself.

Alexis spent the first four hours of the day down at the property room by herself. Without any breaks or communication with anyone. She knew Kevin and her father were upstairs, but they hadn't been down there to check on her yet. She was hoping that Kevin would come down later. Secretly she fantasized about the two of them having hot passionate sex right there in the property room. Just the thought of it made her wet and hot. She shook the image out of her head and decided to go upstairs for a coffee. She needed a little break.

Alexis stood in the break room and made herself a cup of coffee when Kevin walked in. He walked up to her and put his arms around her from behind and gave her a kiss on her neck. Alexis smiled and leaned in to him. They didn't say anything. Words weren`t necessary in that moment. They stood like that for a few minutes, before Alexis took up her coffee cup and took a sip as she turned around to face him. She smiled up at him and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the mouth.

"I just needed a break. I felt a little lonely down there." Alexis says when she breaks the kiss.

"I am glad you did. I was just about to go down and see you." Kevin says and puts his lips on hers again.

Alexis frees herself from his arms and walks over to the table in the room, and sits down, gesturing to Kevin to do the same. Kevin makes himself a cup of coffee to, before he comes over to the table and sits down on the chair beside her. He puts his hand on her thigh and takes a sip of coffee, before he put his cup back down and starts rubbing her inner thigh. This makes Alexis suddenly feel very hot. He knows that it turns her on and she loves the idea of that.

"Don't tease me like that if you don't intend to finish what you start." Alexis says in a flirtatious voice.

She leans in and give Kevin a quick kiss before she finishes her coffee and stands up, put her cup away and walks towards the door.

"Come see me later." She says and winks at him as she walks out of the break room and to the elevator.

Back in the property room Alexis puts in her ear phones and turn on some music as she starts to work again. She has done a lot already and believes she will be able to finish before her three days of volunteering is over. She is half way through her second day and she has organized half of the room. Alexis is very thorough in everything she does, and this is no exception. She double-checks every box before she put it away. Once in a while she gets lost in her thoughts, thinking about who the victim`s were, how did they die and things like that. She makes up her own story about a person in her head based on the item she is holding.

After about an hour Alexis needed more boxes and had to find out where she could find them. She sent Kevin a text.

Alexis: **Hi Handsome. Do you know where there are more empty boxes? I need more.**

He texted her back almost immediately.

Kevin: **Hi beautiful. I probably should know that, but I`m not sure. I think maybe there is some in the room across the hall from the property room. If not, you have to ask the receptionist on the first floor.**

Alexis sent a quick thank you to her boyfriend before she left the property room in her search for empty boxes. She went to the room Kevin had mentioned, opened the door, turned on the light and walked inside. He was right. The room was full of boxes. She took a few boxes and carried them back to the property room. She went back and forth a couple of times to get as many boxes as she could. When she returned to the property room with the last boxes, she wasn't alone. Kevin was in the room waiting for her. She smiled when she saw him, put the boxes down and went over to him. Put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer so she could kiss him.

"I can see you found the boxes." Kevin says as they break apart from the kiss.

"Yes, I did. Exactly where you said they would be." Alexis says and pull away from him to start organizing the boxes.

She stacked them in perfectly lined up stacks close to the computer before she went to one of the unorganized shelfs and picked up some items and brought them over to the desk. She found the case number and wrote something on the computer. Kevin stood on the side watching her with amusement as she put some items in to a box and carried the box to a shelf across the room. When she returned from the shelf, Kevin had moved and was now standing at the desk waiting for her. He smiled flirtatiously and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, as soon as she was close enough. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers before he moved his mouth to her neck and then to her ear.

"I think you could use a break." He whispered.

His hot breath against her skin made her shiver. Kevin kissed and sucked on her skin along her jawline and neck, as his hands squeezed her ass. A breath caught in her throat. She put her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, before her hands moved down and squeezed his ass too. She could hear his breath getting heavier.

Kevin moved his head back from her neck and kissed her lips again, she opened her mouth to give him full access. Their tongues battling for dominance. They put all of their want, lust and passion in to that kiss. When they finally broke apart they were both breathless.

"I feel adventurous? Do you?" Alexis asked and winked at him.

The flirtatious smile and her husky voice did something to him, made him hard. He knew exactly what she meant, and the thought of it turned him on even more than he already was. His erect cock was throbbing in his pants. He knew it was risky, but that just made it more exiting.

Kevin pushes her backwards while kissing her, until she is pressed against the desk. He pulls her skirt up and slowly slips her panties down before he lifts her up and places her on top of the desk. Alexis is glad she chose to wear a skirt today, it gives him easier access. He spreads her legs a little and stands between them. He leans down and kiss and suck on her neck and collarbone, as his hands move down between her legs. He slips two fingers into her wet tight folds. She was always so wet for him and he loved it.

"Ready for me, are you?" He says and crush his mouth to hers with hunger.

Alexis starts to unbuckle his pants, revealing his boxers and sliding them down enough to reveal his ridiculously hard cock. She looks at it and bites her lip. Then she looks up at him stroking it slightly and running her nails along the length. He breathes heavily.

He removes his fingers from her wetness and take them in his mouth to taste her juices. See him doing that just make her even more wet, and she can`t wait to feel him. He moves his hands to her chest and unbuttons her shirt and pulls down her bra enough for him to kiss her breasts and suck on her nipples. He gives her breast a lot of attention before he positions himself and push his big hard cock inside her, slowly. When he is fully inside her he waits a little before he starts moving. Alexis moans. Loving the feeling of his big cock inside of her. She knew there was a chance that someone could walk in on them, but the idea of someone catching them just added fuel to the fire. Kevin started to move in and out, rocked his hips. She met his thrusts. They moved their hips together in a perfect rhythm. Alexis dug her nails into his back and crushed her mouth to his in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, my god. You`re so good." Alexis moans against his lips before crashing into them again.

Kevin start moving faster and harder, the desk is squeaking underneath them. If someone is passing by the property room now, they most certainly are going to hear them. Cause they`re not that quiet. But they don't care. Kevin fuck her hard and rough, the way they both like it. Alexis can feel she is about to come, and from Kevin`s breathing she can tell he is close too. Two perfectly executed thrusts later they both exploded in ecstasy and pleasure, screaming each-others names. Gasping for breaths. Kevin pull out of her and put his boxers and pants back on, he moves away a little to give Alexis room to get of the desk and put her panties on.

"Wow, that was amazing." Alexis says while re adjusting her bra and shirt. She walks over to Kevin and reach up for a soft kiss.

"Yes, it was. It was mind blowing. Like sex with you always is." Kevin says rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I love you so much." Alexis says looking him straight in the eyes.

"I love you to." He says and kiss her on the head, just as Castle walks through the door.

They look at each other and smile.

"I call that great timing. Two minutes earlier and he would have walked in on us doing something completely different." Kevin says and chuckles.

Alexis just smiles, just the idea of her father walking in on them while having sex, is intimidating. She turns to greet her father, pretending she didn't just have amazing sex with her boyfriend only seconds ago. Kevin seems to be a bit embarrassed, and keep his eyes on Alexis instead of meeting Castle`s eyes.

"Hi Castle. You came just at the right time. I have to go back upstairs." Kevin says, gives Alexis a quick kiss and walks out of the room.

"What was that? Why did he leave so fast?" Castle asks, his full attention now on Alexis.

"Nothing, He just lost track of time." Alexis says as she turns her attention to the computer in front of her.

"I see that you have done quite a lot already. You`re really committed to finish this aren't you? I`m proud of you." Castle says looking around the room.

"Yes, I am. I think I can get it all done by midday tomorrow. Maybe earlier if you help." Alexis says and put away yet another box.

"I came down here to ask if you had time for lunch, I thought it would be nice for us to have lunch together." Castle says handing her a to go cup with coffee and a sandwich.

"That would be nice, dad, but can we eat in here, so I can work a little while I`m eating?" Alexis says taking the sandwich and coffee from her dad.

Castle agrees to eat in the property room with her, he sits down on one of the chairs and takes a bite from his own sandwich. Alexis sits down to. She takes a big sip of coffee and smiles at her dad. Alexis watches her father closely, she has a feeling that he has something he wants to say, but she`s not going to ask him about it. She just sits there and look at him, waiting for him to talk while she eats her sandwich. They sit in silence for a few more minutes, until Castle finally starts talking.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I just don`t know how to bring it up." Castle says.

"Is this about Kevin by any chance?" Alexis asks a little annoyed.

"It is about more than one thing, but your relationship with Kevin is one of them, yes." Castle says matter of factly.

"So, what is it?" Alexis asks as she stands up and get back to her task of cataloguing and organizing.

"This thing with you and Kevin, how serious is it? I mean, can I expect you to move in with him any time soon? Do you see a future with him? The reason I ask is that you have been spending a lot of time with him, staying at his place at night and I don't want you to get hurt. He is so much older than you and is probably ready to settle down, get married and have kids. I am not ready for you to take that step yet. " Castle says.

"What Kevin and I have is special and real. It is serious. Yes, I can see a future with him. And as for moving in with him any time soon, I don't know. I haven't thought about it that much. But eventually that will be the next step in our relationship, I guess. I don't know if I am getting married any time soon, but you never know. We will cross that bridge when we get there." Alexis says.

"Ok. Good to know. The second thing I wanted to talk about is something your grandmother mentioned to me. Do you actually consider changing classes to study criminal justice? If you do, is that because of Kevin?" Castle asks.

"I have thought about it, yes. That is why I chose to have my three day internship here. But it`s not set in stone yet. It has nothing to do with me being with Kevin, this internship has nothing to do with Kevin either. It is something I have been thinking about for a long time, but I didn't tell you because I thought you would try and talk me out of it. I think I want to go to the police academy to, and become a cop or a crime scene investigator or something like that. I always liked mysteries and I like helping people. Kevin and detective Beckett helped me understand how much I want it, and how great it is." Alexis says.

"I didn't know that. But you`re right I would have tried to talk you out of it. I might still do that. If that is really something you want I am going to support you as best as I can. But it hurt me that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about it, but told your grams instead. I thought we told each other everything." Castle says.

After their conversation Castle leaves Alexis alone in the property room. He started to realise that she wasn't his little girl anymore. That she had dreams and plans on her own that didn't include him. That he wasn't her first choice for her to confide in anymore. He didn't like it, but he had to accept it. She was growing up. He was proud of her for the way she handled that photo album case yesterday, and the fact that she closed the case. She had it in her.

Castle had accepted the relationship between Alexis and Kevin. He still had his doubts about it. And worried that things were going to fast between them. That their relationship was to intense, but he kept his concerns to himself.

Alexis worked effectively until it was time to go home for the evening. Castle was waiting for her at the reception-desk at the first floor, so they could go home together. Alexis had texted Kevin and told him that she wanted to spend her night at the loft with her dad. He had been understanding about it. He had no right to deny her that. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend the night with him, she just wanted to be at home tonight. Spend an evening with her father, playing laser tag or watch a movie or something. Things they just to do all the time, but not so often anymore. She missed those father daughter moments. She knew her dad would appreciate having a whole evening alone with his daughter. And she looked forward to spending a whole evening with him. Eating popcorn and ice cream, watch movies, talk, play laser-tag, dance and fall asleep on the couch.

The third and last day of Alexis`s internship went by fast. Alexis finished up at the property room early and was eager to show Beckett and the other detectives how tidy and well organized it was. She had texted her father and asked him to tell Beckett and the others that they could come down and see for them self that she had done a good job of organizing the mess.

Alexis was sitting in one of the chairs in the room reading a book when she heard someone come in. She looked up, expecting it to be detective Beckett and her father, but it wasn't. It was another detective that she didn't know. He was young and good looking and clearly surprized about how different the room looked.

"Can I help you with something? It is a lot more organized than what it just to be, and there is a system that makes it easier to find stuff. I can show you." Alexis says smiling at the guy.

"I just got a claim from someone, about a key that was connected to a case a few months ago. I don't know anything more than that really. But I have the case number." He said, looking at Alexis with interest.

"Well, you have come to the right place then. Give me the case number and I can tell you where to find what you are looking for." Alexis says typing something in to the computer.

The young detective gives her the case number and she types it in, and a few seconds later she walks over to a shelf and takes down a box. She gives the box to the guy and goes back to the chair she was sitting in when he arrived.

"If you are looking for anything it is in that box." She says and turns her attention back to her book.

She hadn't been reading more than a few words when she hears Beckett, Kevin and her father outside the room. Just as they walk in, the young detective she didn't know put the lid back on the box he had been searching through.

"I found it. Thanks for your help. I am Sean by the way, what`s your name?" He said and walked closer to her.

"My name is Alexis. I am happy to help. Glad you found it." She says.

Sean leaves the room just as her father, Kevin and detective Beckett come up to her. She smiles at them. Winks at Kevin.

Becket tells her how impressed she is and that the room has never been this organized before, as they walk around the room. Alexis tells them about how the system works. That every shelf has a number, and every box has a case number and if you type in the case number in to the computer, the shelf number will come up, and you just take it from there. It`s easy.


	8. Chapter 8 3XK and a secret admirer

This chapter is following episode 3x06. I have made a little time jump, to the third season. In my storyline I say that is about six or seven months. How long it really is, I don't know. My fifth chapter was Halloween and as far as I know Halloween is in late October. After going back and reading my own story I got reminded that Alexis and Kevin had already been together for two months at Halloween, and that means that after the time jump, it is May, and Alexis and Kevin have been together for about 9 months. I am sorry if the time line doesn't fit perfectly. And the time line in this chapter does not necessarily follow the time line in the episode. Because sometimes one episode covers maybe 3 days and I write them as one or two.

In this chapter the team is hunting a serial killer and by the end of the episode it affects Kevin a bit more than the others, because there will be some aftermath of it in a later episode/chapter. There is not a lot of Kevin screen time or Alexis screen time in the episode, so I will add some of my own story to the story from the episode. This is one of my first chapters that involves a lot of Castle and Beckett and Esposito too.

 **Chapter 8** **: 3XK and the secret admirer...**

It was May. Alexis and Kevin had been together for almost 9 months now, and they were still as much in love as they were in the beginning, if not more. School was soon out for the summer and Alexis had a lot of tests and exams for the next three weeks. So, she and Kevin hadn't been able to spend that much time together lately. They talked on the phone every day, but hadn't seen each other for three days. They were both very busy right now. Yesterday Alexis had received a note on her desk at school. On it someone had written a poem. She didn't know who it was, but she concluded that she had a secret admirer. Now she was talking to her grams about it. As Castle entered the kitchen, coming out of his office, he walks in on Martha and Alexis talking and he participates in the conversation.

"Gram, what about Kevin? I mean, shouldn't I tell him?" Alexis asked.

"Darling, in matters of the heart it's best not to over think these things."

"That's your advice, mother? With your track record? What chasm of doom has she led you to by way of her tips on romance?" Her father asks

"As it happens, we were discussing secret admirer etiquette."

"Alexis, You, have a secret admirer?"

"I always thought it was silly, but now I'm kind of intrigued. She replied.

Alexis smiles. She has to admit that it is kind of nice to get this kind of attention even if she didn't know who it was from.

"And there is no need to tell Kevin." Her Gram adds.

Curious Rick wants to know one thing.

"How exactly does this secret admirer express his admiration?"

"He left a note at my desk dad. "As you walk down the hall, a shard of sunlight glanced off your rope of flaxen hair and set it aglow, and I was enchanted."

"Oh, that's so poetic." Martha gushes.

"I figure the rope of flaxen hair is my French braid, which I wore after my poetry class, which means he saw me in the hall on the first floor between my fourth and fifth class."

"Wait a minute. What are you doing?"

Alexis is writing something down on a paper in front of her. Rick is curious.

"Narrowing down the suspects."

"You can't do that. No, you- that'll ruin the secret. No, it's like a mystery novel. You don't just go to the last page, do you?"

"Yes." Alexis admitted.

"You do? Well, you shouldn't. It's not- You can't... The-the joy doesn't come in knowing who did it. The joy comes in the journey and allowing the ending to blossom like some magnificent Himalayan blue poppy." Rick said hoping that she'd understand.

Castles phone starts ringing. Castle answers. It is Beckett telling him that there has been a murder and to meet her at the crime scene. He leaves the apartment to meet with Beckett. When he arrives at the crime scene, Beckett is waiting for him at the entrance to an alleyway. Beckett tells him a little of what she knows so far, as they walk to where a blond girl lies on the ground with strangulation marks on her neck. The victim is Linda Russo. She's a customer relations worker at a cable company. Sanitation workers had found her body under a couple of boxes. The way she was killed and posed, reminded Castle of a serial killer that had been around 4 years ago but never been caught. He had researched him for one of his books. Beckett hesitates, but acknowledges that he can be right.

After questioning the victim's mother, back at the precinct, they learned that there had been this one guy at her office who had been staring at her a lot, like a pervert. Then they get called down to autopsy. Lanie texted 911, that meant it was urgent and important. So, they had to cut the questioning short and go down there.

"Lanie, what'd you find?" Kate asked.

"I pulled all the files on all his past murders just like you asked."

"He choked them using a three-strand twisted quarter-inch rope. Based on the fibers found imbedded in the skin, we know that the rope is green and white nylon."

"I don't remember that." Rick said.

"Those details were never made public. Now check this out." Lanie said as she walked away from the table.

They compare the old crime scene photos to the current victim's body. The marks are identical. When Lanie tells them that she found the exact same green and white fibers, they come to the conclusion that the Triple Killer is back. A while after they get back to the bullpen, all of the detectives at the 12th gathers around to listen to Montgomery, who is standing in the front, in front of the murder board, ready to tell the story of the 3XK murderer.

Roy starts telling them about the case.

"For those of you living in a cave four years ago, the Triple Killer, or 3XK, got his nickname by strangling three women in a week, dropping out of sight for a month, and then killing three more. Then he disappeared. I served on the task force that investigated those six murders. An FBI profile was as close as we came to IDing the suspect. Feds say he's a white male, 25 to 45 years old. With a dysfunctional relationship with his mother... He has a menial, unimportant job. He'd learn their habits, and then gain access to their apartments by disguising himself as a security guard or a repairman, and then he strangled them and he posed their bodies as if they were lying in a coffin. Two final points. The Triple Killer seems to be back after four years. There must be a reason. Maybe he just got out of prison, or returned to town. He may have altered his M.O. But let's assume that he's working under the same clock. Three murders, one week. Based on Linda Russo's time of death, we're already into day three. Let's move on this, people."

Montgomery walks away, back to his office. The group of detectives that was gathered around, start to leave the bullpen to, when detective Ryan comes walking back in and up to Beckett and Castle. He tells them that they have figured out who that man at Linda Russo`s job was, and that his car was seen outside her apartment building on more than one occasion. Beckett orders them to bring him in. The suspect, a man with the name McCardle is brought in for questioning. Castle and Beckett questions him. He is claiming his innocence. Tells them he was bowling with some friends at the time of the murder. He tells them he was threatened to stay away from the victim by a security guard. But he does not know who the security guy was. McCardle has a medical condition that makes him sweat a lot. Castle believes he is sweating because he is nervous and is lying.

A while later, in the bullpen, after they get back from interrogation. Esposito comes up to them with some updates. He can tell them that McCardle's alibi is solid. The manager at the Galaxy Lanes bowling alley confirmed it. The security guard was hard to locate, until Beckett remembered that the triple killer often used to dress like a security guard, and decides that that is probably it. They just need to find out who he was. Just as Beckett is done talking, Montgomery is walking over to them to tell them that they have a second victim. They leave to go to the scene of the second murder.

When they get to the apartment, Lanie is already there. She can tell them that the victim is Kim Foster, a 28-year-old interior designer. She has the same marks on her neck and everything else is the same as Linda Russo and the other victims. She died sometime in the early evening last night. They look around in the apartment to see if they can find anything that can tell them who the killer is. Their theory is that there was a struggle, the pillows on the couch indicate that. Beckett and Castle lifts the pillows and search through the couch thoroughly. Almost immediately Beckett finds something. She pulls out a name tag. A blue plastic name tag, with the name Vince on it. It could belong to the killer or it could have been there for a while. Either way they were going to have it dusted for fingerprints when they get back to the precinct.

Back at precinct Beckett is looking over old transcripts in hope of finding something they can use to track down the triple killer. The transcripts are from four years ago. She took a look at calls made to the Triple Killer tip line and this one stood out to her. It's from May 21, 2006, which was a week after the sixth murder. A woman called and left a message, but she was too afraid to leave her name. But she did mention that she lived at 24th and 10th. The same corner as Linda Russo lived on. She said that she had been riding an elevator with a cable repairman who creeped her out so much that she got off a floor early to get away from him. He wasn't a cable guy though. She said he wasn't carrying the right tools. And working for a cable company, Linda Russo would have known that. Which is why Beckett is taking a look at Linda Russo's phone records from four years ago. She's the one who made the call to that tip line. That is why she wasn't killed in her apartment. She had seen his face and would never have let him in. Esposito walks in and tell them they got a partial on that nametag. They got a match. Now they knew who they were looking for. Beckett informs the others about what they had found out and who their new suspect is. Kate needed to let everyone know what they found and she calls everyone involved with the case to the murder board.

"The man that we're looking for is Marcus Gates. 42, six-foot tall, 180 lbs, with light brown hair. He also has a snake tattoo running down his left arm. A print match ties him to Kim Foster's murder. Now, a prison psych evaluation calls Gates a brutal, highly intelligent sociopath. He's done time for manslaughter and attempted murder. His last conviction was for breaking a bottle over a man's head in a bar, almost killing him, for which Gates served four years in Sing Sing. He just got out last month. No known address, no family. His mother died when he was four years old, and he was placed in a series of foster homes since then, so he will not be easy to find.

After spending a lot of time hunting down Marcus Gates, Castle finally walked in to his loft late that evening. Alexis sitting on the couch reading, is the first thing he sees when he walks through the door.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey."

"Must be quite a case if it's keeping you out this late."

"Oh, you know, someone died, someone else did it." Castle points to the rose on the table in front of Alexis. "From the secret admirer?"

"As a matter of fact, it is."

"Figure out who it is yet?"

"Dad, I took your advice and decided it's better not knowing. And he left another note, but this time in the mail box. He said, if I like the rose, I should show him by wearing it at lunch time tomorrow. Isn't that sweet"

"Well, is that a good idea? What would Kevin think?"

"I get a feeling it's not Kevin who has the problem."

"I'm just not sure it's smart to go wearing some flower when you don't know who it's from. Your-your school is not exactly Fort Knox, alright? Anyone could have put that note on your desk or in the mail box. Your secret admirer could be some pervert watching you from afar with high-powered binoculars."

Alexis went to bed, but Castle stayed. He was thinking. This secret admirer thing bothered him more than he liked to admit. Maybe because he saw what he saw every day. There were a lot of crazy people out there. A lot of perverts. The idea of this person leaving a note for her in the mail box, showed Castle that this person knew where she lived, and had access to the building. Maybe he should try and figure out who this secret admirer is, without Alexis finding out. No, he couldn`t do that. Could he?

The next day when Castle entered the bullpen, Ryan and Esposito was in a friendly banter about Ryan`s system in casefiles. Esposito thought Ryan's system was dumb, Ryan said it was efficient, and that's what mattered to him. Castle went over to Becketts desk. Beckett talked to someone at Sing Sing. It made Castle curious, so he read something written on a note in front of Beckett.

"Jelly Tyson"? He commented.

"It's Jerry, Castle. When Gates got released, he gave all of his stuff to Jerry Tyson, a fellow inmate. So, if the two of them were friends, Jerry might be able to tell us where we can find Gates _._ "

Beckett leaves and Castle gets up to fix her notes before following her out. They go to Sing-Sing, to talk to this Jerry Tyson guy. Tyson gave them information about a place Gates used to go drinking. Some place called Hogs Neck Tavern. That's exactly where they found him, and they arrested him. They bring him back to the precinct to interrogate him. Beckett is in the interrogation room with him while Castle and Captain Montgomery are in the other room watching. He explains that his fingerprint probably was on the nametag because he worked at the Empire Prop House, a place that rents out props to movies and tv shows. His job is to stock props. Tons of name tags just like this one. He bet he had touched a hundred of them. They also have all kinds of uniforms there. After searching Gates' apartment, they come up empty handed, and since he explained the fingerprint they didn't have probable cause to hold him and have to let him go. But Beckett and the others are still sure that he is the killer, so Beckett orders surveillance on him.

Castle went home at lunchtime. When he got there, he sat down at the kitchen counter. As he sits there drinking coffee and looks through his phone Alexis comes down the stairs. He didn't even know she was home. She must`ve had a short day today.

"Oh, don't you look adorable this afternoon."

"I meet my secret admirer today."

"Oh, I can just picture the scene. You and your secret admirer agree to meet in the cafeteria. You scan the array of pimply faces. Which one is his? Your secret admirer uses the prearranged signal of a double helping of mashed potatoes on his plate. He's handsome. Charming in an asexual, non-threatening kind of way."

"Nice try. But it'll be so much more mysterious. Listen to this. "If you want to meet, I'll be at Strawberry Fields at two o'clock. I hope you'll be there, too."

"No. No, no, no. No, you're not going." Rick insists.

"Dad, before you were practically forcing me to find out who it is."

"Not in the park. Not by yourself."

"But I've been there a million times Dad."

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. The first note you got...rope of flaxen hair? Rope? Flaxen? Flaxen is blonde."

"Dad, I'm a redhead. You're totally overreacting. I'm meeting my secret admirer, and that's all there is to it."  
 _  
_With that Alexis leaves. Martha had overheard the conversation and says that she will go to the park and keep an eye on Alexis, but keep her distance. That makes him feel a little better about it.

When Castle gets back to the precinct after lunch, Beckett is not any closer to finding any evidence against Gates. She`s a little frustrated, so she decides that they will go back to the prison and talk to Jerry Tyson again. To get him to talk to them they offer him a deal, to get out early and to protect his girlfriend, Donna Gallagher. He takes the deal. A little later, Detective Ryan is escorting Jerry Tyson to a motel and stays with him for a while going over everything he knows about Marcus Gates. Tyson tells Ryan that Gates sometimes had a partner and that gives Beckett, Castle and Esposito something to work with. They soon discover that he lied about his alibi and used someone else to pretend to be him so he could be at two places at once. They find out that McCardle was his partner. When they try to find him, they discover that he is in the hospital. And they find Gates at Tyson's girlfriends house, trying to kill her. But they get there in time to stop him.

Kevin has taken a little break from the case, to go to the park and meet his girlfriend. But she doesn't know that it`s him she is going to meet there. Kevin was the one who was giving Alexis the notes and the rose. He thought it was nice and funny to pretend to be a secret admirer, and not tell her. To get her excited and curious. To get her mind away from the exams for a while and make her relax and enjoy some unexpected attention. He hoped she would be there and not get mad at him when she realised it was him. When he came to the spot where he had told her to meet him, she was already there. He went up to her, holding a red rose in his hand. She saw him coming and smiled at him. When he was close enough he gave her the rose.

"Hey beautiful! I am glad you showed up."

"It was you? I mean it is you, you are my secret admirer? I didn't think of that. But now I am glad it is you and no one else. I don't understand how you was able to get that note to me at school without me knowing, but I don't care.

She wasn't mad at him and he was happy about that. She took a step closer and he opened his arms for her, pulled her in for a hug. And then they kissed and agreed to meet up tonight and spend the evening and night together. Then they kissed again before Kevin had to leave to get back to the case.

They had Gates back in the interrogation room, with Beckett.

"Gates, we found Paul. He's at St. Benjamin's. We know that he pretended to be you the night of Kim Foster's murder, and I'm gonna get him to testify against you.

"You don't know Paul." He smugly said.

 **"** Well, then we'll go another way. I'll charge him with accessory to murder."

 **"** You can't do that."

Actually, we can. Sing Sing might have been a picnic for you, but how long do you think Paul is gonna survive in there?

"Paul didn't know what was going on. He only did what I told him."

 **"** The only way to prove that is by telling me the whole story."

"Only if Paul gets immunity. And I want that in writing." Gates demands.

He gets it in writing. That Paul McCardle will have immunity.

"Mr. Gates, did you kill Kim Foster?"

 **"** Yes, I killed all of them."

 **"** I want their names." Kate asks him.

Knowing that they have him dead to rights he gives her the names of the women.

"Linda Russo. Before that, it was Sarah Townsend. Five other women."  
 _  
_Marcus Gates confess to all of the murders, and they can close the case after four years. Or at least that is what they believe. But when Castle and Ryan go back to the motel where Tyson is, something happens.

Kevin looks at Castle and says "Gates confessed to everything. You get to chalk one up for the good guys, why the long face?"

"Because if this were a book, I still wouldn't understand the operation."

"Valve replacement. It's no big deal. My dad had one."

"Yeah, it is if you don't have the money. Who paid for it?"

"I'm guessing Gates did. Maybe he stashed away some money from before he went to prison."

"Yeah, but he was out of prison for a month. Why wait till now to do McCardle's operation?"

"Well, he needed McCardle to help him with Linda Russo and Kim Foster."

"I guess."

Ryan and Castle enter Jerry's safe room.

"Packing up? Kevin asked him.

Tyson replies: "Oh, I was just getting stuff together."

Rick asked him "All that stuff is from prison?"

"Well, you accumulate a lot of stuff, you know, even in the slammer."

"You were right about Gates. He did try to go after Donna, but she's okay. **"**

"And Gates?"

 **"** He confessed. It's all over." Ryan tells him putting him at ease.

"Thank god."

"Aren't you going to ask what happened? To your girlfriend, Donna. You didn't ask about her, you just asked about Gates. Doesn't make any sense. Unless..." Rick slowly puts it all together "she was supposed to die."

"I- I don't know what you—"

"And McCardle didn't get the money from for the surgery until after you got out of prison. He's removing all evidence he was even there. It was him all along. He's the real Triple Killer."

Ryan pulls his gun, but Jerry gets to him too fast, knocks Ryan out, takes the gun, and aims at Castle.

"Guilty as charged."

As Ryan lies unconscious on the floor, Tyson ties him up. Castle is already tied to a chair.

"That story about Gates getting arrested, that was your story, wasn't it? You were afraid you were gonna get caught, so you hid in prison."

"Too bad you didn't figure that out sooner Castle."

"Too bad you didn't leave sooner. The cops will be here any minute."

"Looks like Detective Ryan called the precinct just before he got here. There won't be anyone missing me for a while. By the time they do, I'll be long gone." Tyson mocks.  
 _  
_"You won't get far. They already have your name, know you face."  
 _  
_"Changed those. Done that before. That's part of the fun of it."

"Fun, like setting up Gates?"

"Paul McCardle was the only person in the world that he cared about, and once I learned that, the rest was easy. You never know when you need one of these." Tyson says.

Jerry takes Ryan's badge and reloads the gun. Pointing it at Castle again. They have a small conversation and then Jerry leaves the motel with his duffel bag. As he exits through the gate, cop cars pull up with sirens blaring. Beckett and Esposito rush to the motel room. Beckett kicks in the door. After Beckett and Esposito unties them, they help Ryan outside to the ambulance to get him checked by paramedics. Castle goes outside and sits down on a bench, lost in thought. Beckett approaches him with a cup of coffee. She sits down beside him and hands him the coffee. Rick thanks her for the coffee.

"Mm-hmm. Tell me something, Castle. Why did he let you live? "

"Kate, he wants to punish me. Make me pay for ruining his plan. Now he's gonna kill again all because I couldn't stop him. And I feel so...

Kate places her hand on his thigh and says, "I now the feeling." Rick reciprocates by taking her hand in his and holding on tightly…

Kevin is not hurt that bad and is cleared to go home. He calls Alexis on his way home and ask her to meet him at his place. When he gets there Alexis is waiting for him. He leads her inside and closes the door. Sitting down at the couch, he tells her everything that had happened that evening. He is mad at himself for not being able to overpower Tyson.

Then he tells Alexis that he dosn't want to think about it right now, he just wants to be happy and enjoy her company. Alexis moves to sit on his lap, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. When they break the kiss, Kevin speaks.

"Alexis, there is something I planned on asking you tonight. Under the circumstances I probably should wait, but I don't care anymore. Do you want to move in with me? I mean, you have your own key and a lot of stuff here, but you don't officially live here.

She is shocked at first, but knew that they would eventually get to this point.

"Yes, yes, of course I want to officially move in with you. We have been together for 9 months now. It is time. Has been for a while."

After that they celebrate and seal the deal by spending the night together, in bed. Making love.

That was chapter 8. Tell me what you think. I already have chapter 9 ready and going to post it in a few days.

I have most of this story figured out in my head, but if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, please let me know.


	9. Chapter 9 The big question

This chapter follows 3x11 and I have added a little extra Kevin/Alexis time. In the very beginning of the chapter there will be a little summary of episode 3x10, then there will be a fictional Alexis and Kevin part, then some parts from episode 3x11 with some fiction in between and it ends the same way the episode ended. But most of the chapter will be based on the episode.

In episode 3x11 Kevin proposes to Jenny. Since Jenny doesn't exist in this story, some of the parts in the show that are with Jenny will be with Alexis instead. I never liked Jenny. I always thought she was way to needy and jealous. In my opinion she was a clingy drama queen and I don't want Alexis to be that way. The scene with Jenny in this episode, where she and Kevin have a fight, is cut out of my story. Because I don't want Alexis to act that way. I might put in my own scene, where Kevin and Alexis have a little argument, but nothing too big and dramatic.

Does that mean that in this chapter Kevin will propose to Alexis? Or do you have to wait for that? Read and find out.

 **Chapter 9** **The big question..**

The detectives at the 12th investigated the murder of a dock worker named Donald "Donny" Hayes. There was a lot of back and forth before they figured out what actually happened to him and who did it. He had bought a bar, named "The Old Haunt," from someone he knew, because he wanted to do something else. There was a story about Johnny Walker the former mayor of New York who took office in 1926. Went by the nickname Beau James. Famous for being a corrupt politician, renowned womanizer, and also openly defiant of Prohibition. It was rumoured that Mayor Walker had a private liquor collection thought to contain one of the finest whiskeys ever distilled. An 1875 Saint Miriam Rock of Scotland. According to Castle that's the holy grail of Scotches. The story was that Federal agents unceremoniously dumped it into the sewers when they ran him out of office. Donny had discovered those bottles from the mayor's collection, in a secret room in the basement of the Old Haunt, with a hidden exit to the sewer system. He auctioned away one bottle he said was the sole surviving bottle, with JW pressed into its wax seal, no one doubted him. But there was more than one bottle, and they were all worth a lot, and Donny was killed because someone else discovered it to. When their investigation was over and the killer was arrested. They all stood in the bullpen when the rest of the bottles from the secret room got rolled in.

"Here's, uh, three cases that Heisler hadn't gotten around to selling yet. At 26Gs a pop, you're looking at just under a cool million." Ryan tells his team.

"I just- I mean, how might I acquire one of these for myself?" Castle asks.

"Castle, I told you. They're evidence." Beckett says.

"Just heard from the D.A., Castle. Apparently, since all of these bottles used to belong to Beau James and he used to be our mayor, it's her opinion that they are owned by the city. But, she says if you're willing to make a generous donation to the NYPD Widows and Orphans fund, you can have one of Beau James' best for your very own. This is early Christmas, baby." Montgomery hints to Castle.

Castle bought the Old Haunt. He had been having this dream about having a bar for a long time, and now that the Old Haunt would be up for sale, he couldn't let T.J McChucklenuts have it, so he bought it. And he shared the one bottle of scotch with Montgomery, Esposito, Ryan and Beckett at The Old Haunt.

Kevin and Alexis had been living together for three weeks now, and it went amazingly well. Castle had been a little reluctant right away, but he calmed down and admitted that he had seen it coming. He had expected it to happen a lot sooner, but was glad it hadn't. It was a strange, new feeling for him, that Alexis no longer lived with him. He still wasn't accustomed with it. But even if she had moved out he still saw her regularly. He had been over at Kevin's apartment a couple of times after she moved. They had invited him for dinner and drinks, and a movie night. The apartment wasn't very big though. It only had one bed room, but it was enough for the two of them. It had been very manly, and now it also had a more feminine vibe, thanks to Alexis.

Alexis started to feel like it was her home to, that she belonged there. It was nice to start this new chapter with Kevin. Living together was a big deal and it was good. Now she could only see it getting better and better every day. She had been afraid that it would be a lot harder to adjust to living with him than it had been. This evening Alexis was at the library studying and Kevin was on his way over to Castle`s loft. There was something that Kevin wanted to ask Castle, and he was a little nervous about it. He had been thinking about it for a long time, and now was a good time to do it. He wanted to ask Alexis to marry him, but first he wanted to ask for Castle`s blessing. Kevin didn't even know if Castle was home. He stopped for a minute outside the door to gather himself before he knocked. After what felt like hours, but in reality, it was maybe a minute and Martha opens the door.

"Detective Ryan. What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Martha asks

"Hey Martha. You can say Kevin, I am only Detective Ryan when I`m at work. Everything is fine. I wanted to speak to Castle about something, is he here?" Kevin asked her.

"Yes. Nice to see you Kevin. Come inside. Richard is in his office." Martha says.

Martha walks away. And Kevin walks further in to the apartment and gets more nervous by the minute. This was a big deal for him. He really wanted Castle`s blessing, but he could understand if he didn't get it. Alexis is still young. Just turned 20. Kevin was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Castle coming out of his office, and was now standing right in front of him. Castle cleared his throat and got Kevin's attention.

"My mother said you wanted to speak to me about something. So, what`s on your mind Kevin?" Castle asks.

"Yes, there is something I want to talk to you about. Or more like ask you, actually." Kevin says.

Castle could sense that Kevin was a little nervous, so he offered him to sit down and have a cup of coffee or a drink. Kevin went and sat down by the table and Castle got a bottle of scotch and two glasses and sat down across from him pouring the brown liquid in to the glasses and give one of them to Kevin. Kevin takes the glass and empties it in one big sip. He puts the glass down and clear his throat.

"I want to ask Alexis to marry me. Before you object, just let me finish. I planned this speech on the way over here. Me and Alexis has been together for 9 months now, and it has been the best 9 months of my life. I have been thinking about it for a while now. To me it feels right and nothing that I've ever felt before with another person. I know she is the one, for me, and I don't want to imagine my life without her. Yes, she is young, and maybe she`s not ready to get married yet, but I am open to a long engagement, if she wants, that is. I know her, she is so mature for her age and wise beyond her years, and I think she is ready, that we are ready for this kind of commitment. I love her more than I thought ever possible and she loves me. But I`m not going to ask her, without your blessing. Your opinion means a lot to me, and I respect you. Not only as my girlfriend's father, but also as my friend." Kevin says, making eye contact with Castle.

"Wow. I did not expect that to be what you wanted to talk to me about. I couldn't think of anyone better for my daughter to marry and I would be honoured to have you as a son in law. That being said, I think that she is to young and I feel like maybe you are rushing this. But as a father you`re never really ready to give your daughter away, no matter how young or old she is. It doesn't really matter when you ask for my blessing, the answer will still be the same. I know how much you love her, and cherish her. I can see it in your eyes. I know you will be good to her and protect her. You make her happy. And all I want is for her to be happy. If you think she will say yes, you have my blessing." Castle says.

Kevin was a little shocked, happy but surprised that Castle didn't argue with him. He was a little touched by what Castle had said too, and didn't know what to say except thanks. He had been preparing himself for an argument with the man or the complete denial of his daughter. Of all the times he had pictured this moment in his head, it had never turned out like this. It hadn't been that easy. But of course, he was happy about how it turned out. He was more than happy. Now he could start planning how to propose to Alexis.

"Thank you, Castle. It means so much to me to hear you say those things. I know how important Alexis is to you, she`s important to me too. I promise you I will be good to her, treat her right. I am so glad right now that I don't know what else to say." Kevin finally says when he is able to speak up.

"You`re welcome, son. And please call me Rick when we`re not at the precinct." Castle says.

The next morning Kevin and Alexis have a little argument, because Alexis somehow figured out that Kevin was out last night, when he said he would be home, while she was at the library. Alexis accuses him for lying to her, and since he can`t really defend himself without revealing where he was last night and what he was doing, he just tells her he is sorry. Alexis just tells him to find a way to explain himself later, sighs and leave the apartment to go to school, he is left alone wondering how mad she actually is, while finishing getting ready for his day. And that is the last they talk about it.

When Castle arrives at the crime scene the next they, Ryan approaches him. Castle notice that Ryan is a little nervous. Ryan hands Castle a little velvet box with a diamond ring in it. He looks at the ring. Than he smiles and looks at Kevin.

"It is a beautiful ring, Kevin." Castle says.

"It is, right? I mean do you think she would like it?" Kevin asks.

"I am pretty sure she would have loved it, even if you gave her a ring made of plastic." Castle said.

"Thanks. I thought of her when I bought it. It isn't to big and flashy, she wouldn't have liked that." Kevin responds.

"Alexis is a lucky girl. So, how are you gonna pop the question?" Castle says.

"I thought I'd just ask." Kevin tells him honestly.

"Nuh-uh. You can't just ask. You gotta make a statement. It's gotta be big. Helicopter ride." Castle says.

Kevin suddenly feel a little nervous. Did it really have to be a big statement? He didn't know if he was up for that. He didn't even know when he was going to do it, due to the little argument he and Alexis had this morning. Beckett approach them, and she had overheard parts of their conversation and takes part in it.

"Actually, most girls prefer something a little more intimate." Beckett says.

"What? He's just supposed to be boring?" Castle says.

"Not boring, Castle. Romantic, intimate and heartfelt." Beckett says.

They walk over to the victim. A 45-year-old woman named Stacey Collins. She was a high-end matchmaker. Defensive wounds indicate that she was attacked. They found her purse with wallet, credit cards, and cash inside, but the thing that was missing were her keys. Uniforms were on the way to her apartment and office to see if the killer decided to use them. Esposito comes up to them and tells them what he has discovered about the victim, so far. Apparently, she was at a surprise party thrown in her honor last night by all the happy couples that she'd matched up. Ryan goes to check out a lead. Just as he left the others see a black car a few feet away, and a chauffeur opens a car door for someone. They are surprised to see the person climbing out of the car.

"Holy smoke. That's Natalie Rhodes." Esposito says surprised.

"Sure is. Apparently, she's playing Nikki Heat." Beckett says.

"What? That's awesome." Esposito says.

"Yeah, it's awesome. What is she doing here?" Castle asks.

"She called and asked if she could shadow me for a little while. She wanted to get an authentic feel for what it's like to be Nikki by following the person who inspired Nikki." Beckett says.

"And you said yes?" Castle asks, surprised.

"Sure." Beckett says and shrugs.

Castle had his doubts about Nathalie Rhodes playing Nikki Heat. He didn't think she was the right actress for the role. But all the others seemed to be very excited about it. Nathalie Rhodes comes over to them and introduces herself. As they stand there talking to Nathalie Rhodes, Kevin come back from where he had been hunting down a lead. He starts to stutter, when he saw who was standing there. It was like he couldn't get the words out. Nathalie Rhodes was one of his favorite actresses.

Esposito and Ryan go to Stacey Collins office. It was really messy. Someone had really been looking for something. Esposito makes a low whistle as he enters. Ryan is more concerned about how he acted in front of Nathalie Rhodes.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Rhodes. How hard is that to say? Now she thinks I'm an idiot." Ryan says.

"Yeah, probably." Esposito says.

"And she's on my list. My freebee five list. You know, celebrities you're allowed to make an exception with if you ever got the chance. Alexis even knows." Ryan says.

"I wouldn't worry about it, bro." Esposito says.

Just then they hear someone behind them, and turn around to see who it is. It is a woman and her name is Julie Taylor and she works there. She wondered what had happened and where Stacey was, so they told her that Stacey had been murdered, last night. They also asked her a few questions about what she thought the killer could have been looking for. If they kept anything of value in the office. But all Julie could tell them was that Stacey had been turning down clients. Two months ago, she started rejecting applications and here they were, barely making it. But she couldn't tell them why. Julia also tell them that Stacey had a boyfriend, Brad Williams, and that she broke up with him the day before. They were fighting with each other at the office in the morning when I got in. Since Brad was driving a silver Boxter, and someone from the party had told Beckett that they saw Stacey being picked up by someone in a silver Boxter, Beckett brought Brad in for questioning. But his alibi checked out, so they had to let him go. They found out that some guy had been calling the victim right before she was killed. They find out that the guy was a PI named Duke, working for Stacey, hired to run background checks on potential clients. She had made a bad call on one of them. She hadn't told him who.

Beckett talked to the CSU and they could tell her that they had found a hidden key in Stacey`s office, and that they after some searching also had found out what the key was for. Beckett tells this to Castle and Natalie Rhodes, and then they all go to Stacey`s office, CSU turns the jukebox around, away from the wall. Beckett puts the key into the back of the jukebox and opens it. Inside they find a large bag, they open the bag and discover a lot of cash in it, at least a couple hundred grand. Now they knew what the killer was looking for. The bag and money belonged to one of Stacey`s clients, Tanya Wellington. Married to Bill Wellington. When they asked Tanya about the money, she wouldn't answer. Her lawyer didn't let her speak. Ryan found out that Bill Wellington was that bad client the PI was talking about. It turned out that Tanya was Bill`s wife number three. Bill divorced the other two just before their pre-nups expired, leaving them without a dime, and he was about to do the same to Tanya. He filed for divorce two months ago. The Wellingtons pre-nup had an infidelity clause, which Bill violated. He owes Tanya 100 million bucks for cheating on her. She even has pictures. Tanya paid Stacey that 250 grand to break up her pre-nup. Stacey hired Duke the PI in order to get photographic evidence and Duke`s assistant, Chloe, was the bait. They trapped Bill Wellington to break up the pre-nup costing him 100 million dollars.

They brought Bill Wellington in for questioning. They were sure he had figured out that he had been trapped into breaking the pre-nup by Stacey, but he didn't know about that. And he had an alibi, he had been in Hong Kong for the last week, and got back after Stacey was killed. Esposito and Ryan had gone back to Duke`s office to talk to him again, but the entire place was cleaned out. No files, no computers and not even a paper clip. No sign of him at his home address either. He was gone. There was no sign of Duke`s assistant Chloe either. No one matching her description in the tri-state area and Stacey`s assistant had never heard of her or Duke. The detectives are pretty sure that Duke and Chloe is the one who killed Stacey and now they are on the run. They discover that Chloe wasn't who she said she was. She was really Gretta Morgan, former exotic dancer picked up a couple of times for solicitation and probation. That makes Gretta and Duke their top suspects. Given how much Tanya paid Stacey and how little Stacey paid Duke, it looked like money was the motive.

Later that day, early evening, they find Gretta Morgan and bring her in to interrogation. She can tell them that she and Stacey had honey-trapped to other men to. Stacey hated that, because of her, these women were in relationships with bad men. So, she felt obligated to give them a way out with dignity. Gretta gives them the names of the two other men. Soon they figure out which one of the two who killed Stacey. He didn't mean to kill her, he just wanted the pictures. It was an accident. The man named Scott Donner threatened to kill himself in front of them, putting a gun to his head, when they came to arrest him. Nathalie Rhodes was there too, she said something to him that made him lower his gun and starts crying. Beckett cuffs him.

Back at the precinct, after closing the case and doing their paper work they all say goodbye to Natalie Rhodes. A little while later Alexis walks in to the bullpen. Everyone is looking at her. Kevin more than anyone, with pleading eyes.

"Hi guys." Alexis says.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Alexis, I am so glad to see you." Kevin walks towards her and to give her a hug.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for being mad at you, and for not talking to you all day."

"Alexis, it`s okay."

"No, Kevin it's not. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kevin, and I want you to know that I trust you, and I love you. I'm sorry. I don't usually get mad like this, for nothing. And I think some of the stress about my exams is to blame. You had your reasons for not telling me right away where you were." Alexis looked Kevin in the eyes and smiled.

Kevin turns his head to see Esposito standing right behind him, smiling. The way Kevin looks at him, Esposito takes the hint and backs away.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry, because I lied to you. But I'm gonna set the record straight right now, because you deserve the truth. So, wait here just one second." Kevin rushes to his desk and pulls the little velvet box out of a drawer.

"What is he doing?" Castle says to Beckett.

"Shh!" Beckett says

Kevin Ryan rushes back to Alexis with the box behind his back.

"I wasn't at home reading last night. I went to go see your father, because I had a question for him." Kevin gets down on one knee.

"Alexis Castle, will you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?" He holds out the open box for Alexis.

"Oh, my god. Y—yes. Yes, yes!"

They hug and kiss. Kevin lifts her and spin her around. All the people around in the bullpen applauds.

"That was big." Castle says.

"And intimate!" Beckett says before they go over to the pair to congratulate them. Alexis gives her father a big hug.


	10. Chapter 10 Engagement party

This chapter is just fiction. It is some after engagement fluff. I am gonna introduce a new fictional character in this chapter. Kevin`s best friend since high school. I don't know if Kevin`s mothers name actually gets mentioned in the show or not, I know his sisters name gets mentioned at some point but I can`t remember having heard his mother`s name, so I gonna give her a name I like.

 **Chapter 10** **. Engagement party**

After Kevin proposed to Alexis in the bullpen at the station and everyone had congratulated them, the two of them went home. They were on cloud 9, and couldn't stop smiling and giggling. They couldn't keep their hands off each other all the way back to the apartment. They barely made it inside before they started undressing each other. They were soon fully naked. Their lips moved together in perfect rhythm along with their hands on each other bodies. They both were filled with so much love and admiration, passion and lust, longing and excitement for one another and showed it by putting all of those emotions in full force, into the kissing and touching and eventually into the sex. Alexis was so focused on sucking and biting down on Kevin`s neck, that when Kevin thrusted into her hard, she was taken by surprize, but not in a bad way. She was so wet and ready for him. They didn't reach the bedroom. He was taking her right there, up against the wall in the hallway. It was rough, and she loved it. Every time she banged against the wall, the movement turned her on even more. She met his thrusts with her hips, harder and faster with each thrust. While still thrusting into her, Alexis wrapped her long legs around his waist and then Kevin moved them over to the kitchen and put her down on the kitchen counter, all without losing contact. Her breath got heavier every second, she could feel her orgasm coming and screamed out his name as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. He picked up speed and slammed in to her harder and faster while he sucked on her nipples. After a few more minutes of thrusting and sweating and moaning she reach her second orgasm and he followed her over the edge. He shot his hot semen deep inside of her, she could feel her pussy milking his cock dry. She loved the feeling of him coming inside of her. They were gasping for breaths. Kevin pulled out of her and lifted her off the kitchen counter. They found their way to the bedroom for a second round, and a third, and then they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Alexis woke up to the smell of eggs and pancakes from the kitchen. A sign that Kevin was already up, making breakfast. She just laid there in bed for a while admiring the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. It was almost surreal to think about, that she was engaged while still in college at the age of 20. But she didn't care, she loved Kevin so much and was so happy that she could explode. It was a great feeling, she couldn't remember ever feeling so sure about anything in her life. She and Kevin were meant to be. She had never felt more loved than she did right now. She got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to take a shower. Kevin heard the shower starting and he knew Alexis was up. He had just finished breakfast and decided to join her in the shower. He put the pancakes on a plate and put it down on the kitchen table before he went over to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom he took off his clothes and stepped into the shower with Alexis. She saw him coming and just smiled at him before she reached up for a kiss. The kiss soon became heated and before she knew it she was pushed against the shower wall, as Kevin sucked on her neck and rubbed her clit. She moaned in pleasure. Kevin always made her feel so good, feel things she never thought possible. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. As she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, he lowered his head and started sucking on her nipples while pushing two fingers inside her wet opening. She rocked her hips against his fingers biting down on his shoulders. She was about to come. She knew that Kevin could feel it because he pulled out his fingers, licked them clean and positioned his erection right at her entrance. He pushed his cock inside of her, making her shiver with anticipation. Their hips moved together in a perfect rhythm, picking up pace with each movement. The moans got louder and the breaths shorter. Kevin`s name fell from Alexis`s lips over and over again.

" _Oh God, Alexis. You`re so fucking tight. I don't know how much longer I`ll last."_ Kevin said between breaths and moans.

" _Oh Kevin."_ Alexis whimpered.

She closed her eyes and let the feeling of passion take complete control. She could feel she was close to climax when her body started to shiver. A few thrusts later they both screamed out each-others names as they exploded together in an earth shattering orgasm.

Richard Castle and his mother Martha were at the Old Hunt, preparing for Kevin and Alexis`s surprise engagement party tonight. They had started the planning right after Castle came home last night. They had decorated the bar with hearts and pictures of the couple. They had put up banners with Congratulation printed on them. The tables were put together differently and had new white tablecloths and black napkins. A lot of candles everywhere. It was elegant and romantic. The party wasn`t big, just a few of Alexis and Kevin`s closest friends and family. Castle had invited Kevin`s mother and his sister and her husband, a friend of Kevin from his high school days, Lanie, Esposito, Capt. Montgomery and Beckett. It hadn't been easy for him to track down Kevin`s family and friends, that he had never met, but he had managed to do it. With Alexis`s friends and family it had been easier, because he knew all of them. Family was him and his mother, and his ex-wife Meredith, Alexis`s mom. He knew all of her closest friends and had invited four of them. Two of them she had been friends with since preschool, and two of them she had met in college. But still they were here closest friends. The only thing Castle hadn't figured out yet was how to get Kevin and Alexis to the Old Hunt tonight without telling them about the party.

" _Why can`t you just invite them over for dinner or something, and call them again right before they are supposed to be there and tell them to come to the Old Hunt instead, just tell them you had to take care of something here?"_ Martha says to him as she put the final touches on the decoration.

" _That might work. You`re a genius mother. Let`s go home and change and pick up some supplies."_ Castle says as he guides Martha through the front door of the bar.

Kevin and Alexis had spent about 45 minutes in the shower before they got out, got dressed and ate breakfast. After breakfast they had spent some time on the couch cuddling and watching a movie. After the movie they went out for a walk. It was a nice day. They walked all the way to the coffee shop where they first met. They ordered two coffees and sat down at the exact same table they were sitting at the first time they met. They just sat there for a long while without saying anything. They just looked at each-other with love. Just as they finished their coffees and were about to leave Alexis`s phone started to ring. She picked it up from her pocket and saw her father`s face on the screen. She answered it, and talked to him for about two minutes before she hung up. Kevin looked at her with curiosity.

" _That was dad, he wanted to invite us to dinner at the loft tonight. I told him we didn't have any plans, and that we most likely will be there."_ Alexis says on their way out the door.

" _Okay. I`m in. Did he say which time we should be there?"_

" _He said to be there seven thirty."_

They walked hand in hand back to the apartment making small talk about everything and nothing. 40 minutes later they were back in the apartment. The time went by pretty fast and soon they were ready to leave. Just as Alexis walked out of the bathroom, after freshening up her make-up, her phone rang. It was her father again. This time he asked if they could come to the Old Hunt instead of the loft, because something came up that he needed to take care of at the bar. Alexis told him they would be there. After ending the call, she told Kevin about the change of plans and walked over to the front door and put on her shoes and jacket. Kevin did the same. They left the apartment and decided to take a cab to the Old Hunt. They never suspected anything else was going on. They had no idea at all that all their closest friends and family were waiting for them at the bar for a surprise engagement-party. A party never crossed their minds. Of course, they had been talking about having an engagement-party, but they wanted to enjoy the engagement for themselves a little more first. But those plans were soon to be changed for them.

When they got to the Old Hunt, after getting out of the cab, they stopped in front of the bar`s front door. Kevin put his hands around Alexis and pulled her inn for a kiss. After they broke the kiss they just stood there and looked each-other in the eyes, smiling at each-other. They had a few minutes before they needed to go in. After some more kissing they broke apart and entered the bar. Just as the door closed behind them, they saw the lights being turned on and a lot more people than they had expected to be there, caught their eye just as they heard all of them shouting out at the same time.

" _SURPRISE!"_

And that was exactly what Alexis and Kevin were at that moment, surprised. They stood there with wide eyes and open mouths staring at the people in front of them. All of their closest friends and family were there. The more Kevin`s eyes took in the view the more surprised he became, especially when he saw his mother, his sister and his brother-in-law standing there, but when his eyes caught the sight of Clay, his best friend since high school, the shock intensified. He closed and opened his eyes several times to make sure they didn't play tricks on him. Alexis noticed the shocked look on his face and followed his gaze to the stranger across from her. He was a handsome blond guy with big green eyes, and she thought there was something familiar about him, but she couldn't remember why. It took Kevin a long time to come back from the shock of seeing his best friend at his future father-in-law`s bar. He took a hold of Alexis`s hand and pulled her with him to greet the people in front of them. The first one they went up to was Clay.

" _Clayton Hicks! I can`t believe it. I thought you were in Europe. It is so good to see you buddy, it`s been too long."_ Kevin says and give his friend a real hug.

Kevin and Clay hadn't seen each-other in a very long time due to the fact that Clay had been in Europe for a year. They had talked on the phone occasionally, but it was not the same as seeing each-other face to face. Kevin was so happy Clay was there to celebrate his engagement with him, he didn't even know he was back in town.

" _Believe it buddy. I got back in to town three days ago. Good to see you again Kevin, you look good."_ Clay says after they break apart from their hug.

" _Thank you. I`m very happy. I want to introduce you to my fiancé, Alexis Castle."_ Kevin says turning his head in Alexis`s direction, put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

" _Nice to meet you, Alexis."_ Clay says, extending his hand to her.

" _Nice to meet you to, Clay. I`ve heard a lot about you."_ Alexis shook his hand.

" _Not that I`m not happy you`re here, but how did you end up here at the Old Haunt, right now?"_ Kevin asked Clay.

" _Well, earlier today I got a phone call from Mr. Castle asking me if I wanted to come to this surprise party, celebrating your engagement to his daughter. I said yes, so here I am."_ Clay says.

Kevin turns around and meet Castle`s eyes, mouthing a "thank you" to him. Before he and Alexis move over to where his mother and sister is standing, not far from Clay. Kevin`s mother, Julia embraces Alexis in a hug, as his sister Gwen embraced Kevin in a hug. Then they switched places.

" _Thank you for being here."_ Kevin says to his mother and sister.

" _You don't need to thank us. Of course, we wanted to be here and celebrate you two getting engaged."_ Gwen says smiling at him.

Kevin and Alexis walk around the bar, hugging and talking to all the other guests to. The last ones are Martha and Richard. Alexis gives both her grams and her father a big hug. Kevin gives Martha a hug and shakes hands with Richard.

" _Thank you for this Rick, I guess all of this is your doing. How the hell did you know about Clay?"_ Kevin asked his future father in law.

" _You`re welcome. I had a little help from my mother, but besides that it`s all me. I talked to your sister, and asked if she knew of someone else who were important to you that I should ask, then she told me about Clay and that she knew he was back in town because she had run in to him two days ago. She gave me his number, and I called him."_ Richard answered and gave Kevin a glass of champagne.

Martha gave Alexis a glass and they all emptied their glasses before they went to sit down around the table with everyone else who were already sitting down, waiting for food to be served. They sat at the table eating and toasting for a couple of hours, including dessert. The evening went on with more drinking, Kevin and Alexis went around talking to everyone, then they danced a little and then Alexis decided to take out the karaoke machine. She loved karaoke. Everyone that heard her sing was enchanted by her great voice. It was a successful party. Everyone was happy.

At 2 am Kevin and Alexis and Richard were the only ones left at the bar, everyone else had left. Alexis was a little tipsy and not ready to leave yet. She had been watching Kevin playing pool with Esposito and Clay earlier in the evening and now she watched him and her dad playing. Kevin won every time though, he was really good, almost as good as any professional. She loved watching him play and now she wanted him to teach her to play. Richard left around 3 am after finishing cleaning up from the party and going over some orders he had to place for tomorrow. He gave them the keys, so they could lock up when they left. They played pool and flirted for a while after he left, they played and kissed and touched each other until it turned in to sex on the pool table. When they arrived back home around 5 am, they both fell asleep immediately, worn out after a long and eventful day.

A week later Alexis had her last exam and started her summer vacation. No more school again until September. Now she could concentrate on other things. Like starting her new summer job at the library and start planning her wedding. The library was one of the few places she had wanted to work. She had always loved reading, and the library had all kinds of books. She could even read about criminology and forensic science, the two subjects she was going to study in the fall. She and Kevin had agreed on getting married around May or June of next year. Alexis would be 21 by that time. Some people would tell her that she was too young to get married at 21, but she didn't agree. Why wait when you knew that the person you were going to marry, was the one you were going to spend the rest of your life with. There were no rules against being married and being a college-student at the same time. Even if she got married it didn't mean she had to start having kids right away. There were so many other things to experience before that. They needed to pick a date for the wedding and find a venue for the wedding reception. Kevin was going to ask Clay to be his best man and Alexis was going to ask her friend Stacey to be maid of honor.


	11. Authors Note

Hi everyone.

I want to say I am sorry for not upploading any new chapters in a while. I uploaded the last three chapters in just two weeks or so. Now I`ve decided to take a christmas break. I have been busy lately. Now I just want to enjoy christmas and relax. Maybe I upload a chapter between christmas eve and new years eve, but most likely not until after new year.

I am not going to follow the show as close as I planned, moving forward. Mostely because every episode is not relevant to my story. I am going to follow the episodes I see fit. I am going to jump to season 4 soon.

Thank you to all of you for following my story.

I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and an amazingly good new year.

-Love Lovecats81-


	12. Chapter 12 A weekend at the Hamptons

In this chapter there will be a kind of summary of several episodes and the rest of it is just fluffy fiction. In the next chapter I jump to season 4.

 **Chapter 11. A weekend at the Hamptons.**

Alexis and Kevin were spending their weekend at the Hamptons together. Alexis had been there a few days already with some of her friends. Her friends had left earlier that day right before Kevin came, so he and Alexis could spend the weekend together alone.

The whole week Kevin had looked forward to the weekend at the Hamptons. He felt he needed some time away from New York, since he hadn't had a vacation in ages. The first thing he did when he got there was to take in the peaceful surroundings and admire the view of the ocean. He instantly felt relaxed, more relaxed than in a long time. He had worked a lot of hard cases lately.

It had been a hard week with a lot of different and some very hard cases. It started with Kevin and Esposito getting kidnapped and ended with Castle and Beckett almost freezing to death. The first case started with a man getting killed in a diner right in front of Beckett and Castle. The man who got shot had information for Beckett about her mother`s murder. After investigating Becketts mothers cold case, it led them to a man named Hal Lockwood. Lockwood was after everyone with connection to the case, most of all Beckett. But Ryan and Esposito ended up being held hostage in an old warehouse after following a lead. Lockwood tried to get information from them about how much the cops knew about him. Off course they didn't say anything. Castle and Beckett saved them. They got away with a mild hypothermia and wounded pride. The week continued with the case where a lottery ticket winner named Mr. Hixton, got killed in his apartment. It turned out that Mr. Hixton had claimed his dead neighbour`s lottery ticket as his own, and the dead neighbour`s adoptive son had killed Mr Hixton because he wanted what was rightfully his. After that they had a case that was very personal to Castle. The wife of one of his childhood friends got killed with a nail-gun in their home. Castle`s friend, Damian Westlake had called Castle to get his help to prove that he didn't kill Vicky, his wife. But the further into the investigation they got, the more it led them to Damian. But eventually it turned out that Vicky got killed by her friend who also was her ex-husband Simon Campbell`s girlfriend Amber Patinelli. She was jealous because Vicky and Simon had talked about getting back together. Vicky and Damian were about to sign their divorce-papers.

Then there was this really big case, that turned out to be a lot more complicated than first anticipated. The team got called out to a crime scene at the abandoned warehouse district. The sight of a ribbed cab was the first thing that caught their eye when they arrived, before they saw the victim. The victim was taxi driver Amir Alhabi, he was robbed and shot in the head. He was a real immigrant success story. Came over from Syria seven years ago, became a citizen last June. According to the taxi and limo commission, he owned his cab and medallion with his cousin, Jamal. As the case progressed Castle and Beckett found a storage unit that belonged to Amir, inside they got exposed to high levels of radiation. Castle and Beckett were isolated in a big plastic tent while the radiation experts determine how serious it is.

Beckett and Castle were soon cleared and back working the case. The rest of the team believed there was a second crate at the storage unit which contained large quantities of Cobalt 60 the material to produce a dirty bomb. They found wire and crimp on connectors, which leads them to believe the crate was outfitted with explosives. A dirty bomb. Then the hunt for the bomb started. At the evening progressed Castle and Beckett go back to the crime scene, they stop when they see a white van parked in the warehouse. Becket draws her gun. They approach the back of the van with caution. Beckett readies her gun and Castle opens the back door. The bomb is inside with T minus 13:21:46 left on the clock and counting down. Beckett's radiation alarm maxes out again. Someone starts shooting at them from behind. They dive for cover and Beckett fires back. The shooters pull back into hiding and Beckett sees a storage container door open with a light inside. Beckett steps out and covers Castle as he steps inside the container. She steps in after him and closes the door, waiting for their adversaries to open the door. The door bangs all the way closed and they hear it lock. Castle looks around as Beckett shoves against the door, but it won't budge. They get saved in time due to the tracking beacon on Becketts car. The case ended happily. They caught the bad guy and found the bomb. That case had been a tough one, for all of them. Alexis and Martha were affected by it to. Alexis had stayed at the loft with her father for almost a week after, afraid of leaving him.

*************************

Alexis and Kevin were sitting on the beach looking out on the ocean after a long walk. It had been peaceful and relaxing. They both enjoyed the quiet in each other`s company. Alexis turned around and looked up at the house. The big brick house with a huge garden and a pool. She loved the place, it had been her safe haven ever since she was a kid. Suddenly and idea popped up in her head. She moved back so she was sitting across from Kevin, making eye contact.

"I got an idea just now. What do you think about getting married here, in the Hamptons? We`ll have a place to get married and a venue for the reception, and there`s room enough for everyone. And it won`t cost anything. That way we save a lot of money for the honeymoon." She says, looking at him with her beautiful green eyes so full of hope and joy.

"I think that`s a great idea. Now we actually have some of the wedding plans done already." Kevin says and lean in and kiss her.

Kevin pushed Alexis down so she is laying in the sand, not breaking the kiss. His hands move up and down her body. He moves his lips from her mouth down to her neck and collarbone, while his hands find its way under her top and start working on getting her bra off. He rubs her nipples through the fabric, just to tease her a little. With a little help from Alexis he manages to get her bra and top off of her. His lips find the spot on her neck again and he can hear her moaning in response. That turns him on. Alexis can feel his erection against her body and that makes her wet and warm.

"I have never had sex on the beach before." Kevin says between kisses.

"Neither have I. It makes perfect sense to do it now." Alexis answers between moans.

Alexis helps him take off his t-shirt and starts unbuckling his belt as he slides her shorts and panties down to her ankles for her to kick them off. Soon his own pants and boxers are off too. He starts to suck on her nipples and push two fingers inside her opening and rub his thumb against her clit. It makes Alexis whimper and wiggle in anticipation. He thrusts his fingers in and out of her until she reaches her climax. He let her get down from her high, before he pulls out his fingers and replace them with his hard cock. He is pushed his big manhood inside her wet pussy with one hard thrust. Kevin starts to move in and out of her and she meets his movements with her hips. Her moans get louder and louder the harder he slams into her. He could feel himself getting close and picked up the pace. A few thrusts later they climaxed together and shouted out each other's name so loud that the sound reached all over the beach. If someone else was there they would`ve heard them. They didn`t care. In that moment they just cared about each other and the pleasure that ran through their bodies. After a few more minutes Kevin pulls out of her, gets up and starts getting dressed. Alexis does the same. She is tired from their lovemaking but extremely happy and satisfied. She can`t believe they just had sex on the beach. From now on that place would have a new special meaning to them. It wouldn`t be the only time they had sex there, if she got her way.

After getting dressed they went back to the house to make a late dinner that they ate together before they went to bed. They both fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning they woke up at the same time and just spent some time together in bed having sex before they got up and continued in the shower. After they finished showering they ate breakfast together out on the patio. They didn`t have any big plans for the day. They just wanted to spend time together. And that was what they did. They made some more wedding-plans, watched a movie, took a swim in the pool and talked for hours and had sex. They also ended up taking a trip downtown and when they returned to the house they both had brand-new tattoos on their bodies. Kevin on his upper arm and Alexis on her lower back. The tattoos were similar and kind of symbolized their relationship and the love they had for each other. Getting a tattoo was something Alexis had wanted to do for a long time, but she had never really admitted that to anyone, other than Kevin. When they were downtown and saw the tattoo-parlour, so they just made a decision of being impulsive and just did it. The tattoo-artist had designed a tattoo just for them. They were very happy about the outcome. They spent the rest of the evening eating candy and playing scrabble. Alexis won, twice.

After eating breakfast the next day they packed their bags and put them in the car, ready to go back home to the city. Back to work. The relaxing weekend was ending. The car ride back to the city was silent. A comfortable silence. As he drove Kevin thought about how much he had needed this weekend away and how content he felt. He couldn`t help thinking about how good they were together, and that still, after almost a year they couldn`t keep their hands of each other. They did it everywhere, in the kitchen, on the couch, on the floor, in the shower, in the car and off course all the times in bed he couldn`t even count. Between work and school and everyday life they always found time in their busy schedule to have sex and get a little handsy with each other. This great feeling of desire and connection was how it was supposed to be when you loved someone so much. This refreshingly feeling of happiness and excitement he felt all the time when Alexis was around or when he just thought about her. Wasn`t it? Over the weekend that feeling of desire and pure admiration had grown stronger. It occurred to him that this was how being in love should be like. That he most likely never had been in love for real before now.


	13. Chapter 13 Blast from the past

**Chapter 12. Blast from the past.**

It was back to normal after Capt. Montgomery`s death. They had a new female Captain. Today would be a tough one. Especially on Kevin Ryan, he just didn`t know it yet.

A dead body is found in setting cement poured by constructions workers.

Ryan and Esposito were at the crime scene, together with Lanie when Castle and Beckett showed up. It was a young girl, shot in the head, twice by a 9 mm. A college student named Jane Herzfeld. They wondered what this girl could have been up to that got her dumped in the foundation of wet cement. As far as they could tell at that point, all she was into was tutoring other students. She was booked solid for the day she died.

What's weird is that she cancelled her appointments that morning. Her students, that Esposito had talked to said that it wasn't like her. She was super conscientious. It was like she knew she was in trouble. They called her mother and found out she was an only child and that she had a roommate who was in Michigan, and would be back tomorrow.

A little later at the morgue Lanie could tell them that the victim had bruises not more than a day old and that there were traces of cocaine residue on her shirt but the preliminary tox screen was clean. No drugs or alcohol in her system. The cocaine had to been transferred to her shirt from the killer.

"From the looks of it, she knew she was gonna die. I found this clutched in her fist." Lanie says and holds up an evidence bag with a cross necklace.

"He let her say a prayer before he shot her? That's not very professional." Castle says.

"No. More like Jane knew her killer." Beckett says.

After talking to her mother, they find out that Jane had an ex-boyfriend she broke up with a five months ago. Looking closer at the ex-boyfriend they found out that he had been charged with possession of cocaine with intent to sell. That was enough for them to bring him in for interrogation. While Ryan and Esposito interrogate the ex-boyfriend, Beckett gets a phone call from ballistics. It wasn`t exactly good news she received. You could tell by her facial expression. After ending the call, she knocks on the on-way glass to get Ryan and Esposito`s attention. They walk out of the interrogation room and in to the room behind the one-way glass, were Castle and Beckett was standing listening in on the interrogation. They can see that Beckett is upset.

"What`s going on?" Ryan asks.

"Ballistics just came in. The bullet that killed Jane Herzfeld is from a gun that's in our system. It's a Glock 17." Beckett answers.

"Well… that's good news." Esposito says.

Beckett doesn`t seem to think so. They can see that it is something else. They look at Beckett with facial expressions showing they are mildly confused. Beckett sighs.

"Ryan, it's a match to your old service weapon." Beckett says.

"That can`t be right." Ryan says.

"It's not a mistake. The weapon that killed Jane Herzfeld… it's yours." Beckett says looking at Ryan.

Ryan`s facial expressions changes from confused to sad, to guilty and back to confused in seconds. He can`t believe it. It felt like someone just gave him a punch in the gut. He walks out to get some fresh air. Esposito finds him a little later pacing back and forth outside the precinct. He can see that this clearly is affecting Ryan.

"She was holding a cross in her hand when she died. She was praying for mercy. And then...she heard him pull the trigger. Of my gun." Ryan says to Esposito, with guilt and frustration written in his face.

A little later at Captain Gates office.

"We were working the 3XK serial murders last year. We had a suspect in custody who had given us a full confession, at which time Castle and I went to the motel where he was staying." Ryan says.

"Castle was with you?" Gates asks.

"Yeah, the NYPD sequestered Jerry Tyson at a motel as a witness and Castle and Ryan went over there to give him the all clear." Beckett says.

"At which time you realized that Tyson actually was 3XK?" Gates asks.

"Yes, sir. Tyson got the drop on us and left with my gun and badge." Ryan says.

When Ryan and Beckett leave Gates' office Castle is standing outside waiting for them. Worried about Kevin.

"You okay?" Castle asks Ryan.

"I will be when Jerry Tyson's in cuffs." Ryan says and walks over to the murder board. He is staring at the picture of Jane Herzfeld. Like it is going to give him a new lead or something. He stands there alone for a minute before Castle carefully approach him. Telling him that if it actually is Tyson who is the killer, it fits his profile. No direct motive, blonde and young. When Beckett pointed out that Tyson used to strangle his victims and not shoot them, Castle told them that Tyson had told him that he liked to change up his M.O.

"Yeah, must have mentioned that when I was out cold on the floor." Ryan says.

"You know Kevin, none of this is your fault. The fact that he used your gun." Castle says.

"That weapon was issued to me by the city of New York. I let it out of my hand and now a girl is dead. So please do not tell me that it's not my fault." Says Kevin clearly frustrated. He sighs and try to calm himself down. Then he walks out.

Kevin is determined to find out who killed Jane Herzfeld, and he ain`t gonna give up until he does. This is personal for him. The way he sees it he is to blame for her murder. He goes to Janes neighbourhood to ask around about Jane. He tracks down leads for hours. Feeling like he hits a wall every time.

Eventually he goes home. Some rest might do him good. When he gets there Alexis is up waiting for him. She doesn`t say anything. Just walks up to him and embraced him with a hug. He embraces her back and they stay like that for a very long time. They don't say anything just enjoy the feeling of being close to each other. Kevin don't know if Alexis knows what is going on or not. He hasn`t told her, but maybe Castle has. When they pull apart he tells her about the case, and about how his old service weapon was used to kill their victim. She just looks at him and nods her head. She smiles at him and go into the kitchen and takes a beer out of the fridge. She returns to where he is standing and gives him the beer. She turns around and goes to the couch and sits down. Kevin is just standing there in the middle of the living room, taking a big sip of beer from the cold bottle in his hand, before he joins her on the couch. They doesn`t say anything, they just sit there and enjoy being with each other.

The next day Ryan and Beckett talked to Janes roommate. She told them that Jane had changed her behaviour the last six weeks. She cried a lot and got a lot of late phone calls. They traced the phone calls to a pay phone at Sammy`s bar in Midtown. They go down to the bar and ask the bartender if he has ever seen Jane before and shows him the picture of her. He says that she had been there a couple of times with someone named Seth. Ryan show him the picture of Tyson and asks him if that is Seth, but he says that it isn`t and that Seth is a regular and if they want to talk to him they can just wait, cause he would be there soon. They were ready for Seth when he turned up and they arrested him on the spot. They took a gun from him, it was a Glock 17. When they asked him about it he said he was detective Carver from the narcotics unit, undercover. So not to blow his cover they had to continue with his arrest. They took him back to the precinct and interrogated him. Ryan and Esposito were the ones who interrogated him. He could tell them that he had pulled Jane over for blowing a red light, a while back, and she had 2 grams of coke in the glove compartment. It had been given to her by Ben Lee. Ben Lee was son of Clifford Lee. He's the head of the Hi Ye Tong. Operates out of a dim sum house on La Street. Tongs are a Chinese merchant organization. Most of them are legit, but some of them are a front for the Chinese mob. Ben Lee was one of Jane`s students. She was tutoring him. Twice a week she was in their house. Craver had told her he would drop the possession charges if she brought him some solid intel on Lee's criminal operations. She said okay. And he believed that somehow, they found out and killed her. From the interrogation of Carver, they got a solid new lead.

Beckett and Ryan went to the Dim Sum house to ask the Lee`s some questions. Clifford Lee sat at a table with his sons, Steven, Philip, David and Ben. Clifford Lee could tell them that he knew that Jane was an informant. She had told him. While they were talking, one of his sons Philip looked at them in a suspicious way and seemed annoyed. Back at the precinct they watched some footage of Jane arguing with her ex-boyfriend, that led them back to him as a new suspect. But it turned out that he was just working for the Lee`s. He was the one who told them about Jane when Ben needed a tutor.

At the end they ended on Philip Lee as their lead suspect, but they couldn`t prove it. That was when Ryan came up with this plan to get Ben Lee to talk. In an unusual way. Ryan dressed up differently and left his gun and badge and went to the library to try and talk to Ben. They talked, and later in the evening when Ryan and the others were about to head home, Ben Lee showed up. Agreeing to wear a wire and get his brothers confession on record. They could finally arrest Philip Lee for the murder of Jane Herzfeld and close the case. Ben Lee got a new identity and was put into witness protection. Ryan was relieved. It felt good to have this huge burden lifted off his shoulders. Before they all go home they celebrate closing the case and to get released from the stress of the last couple of days, by making a toast with whiskey in plastic cups. Beckett hands Ryan a cup.

"Well, then. To my partner, Kevin Ryan. A credit to the job." Esposito says lifting his cup.

"To Ryan." Castle and Beckett says and lift their glasses too.

"I'd like to make a toast. To bravery and commitment. To love and sacrifice. To Jane." Ryan says lifting his glass one more time.

"To Jane." Esposito, Castle and Beckett says and toast with him.


	14. Chapter 14 Waiting outside

Sorry for the late update. I have been busy watching the Olympics on television, and I also struggled with the ending, couldn't decide how to end this chapter. Now it is finished and I hope it doesn't suck too much.

Season 4, Episode 7 is my inspiration for this chapter. I am going to use the basic, but not follow it the way it is. Mostly because this story is about Kevin and Alexis, so I am going to focus on Alexis and her way of dealing with her father and grandmother being in a bank who`s getting robbed. While she stands on the outside, and how Kevin do what he can to be there for her. Next chapter I will do a time jump in the story.

 **Chapter 13.** **Waiting outside**

Richard Castle and his mother Martha are at the New Amsterdam Bank and trust together. Castle was there mostly for moral support. Martha was the one asking for a loan for her acting studio. The bank manager told her she couldn't get the loan unless Castle co-signed, but she didn't want that since it was her loan for her acting studio. Instead, she started to argue with the manager, it made Castle uncomfortable so he stood up and went outside the room and called Beckett. He hoped that she had a case that could distract him. She didn't. While he is on the phone with Beckett, Castle sees a man dressed in maroon scrubs with a surgical mask tucked under his chin and only seconds later he sees a woman come in, dressed in purple scrubs with a surgical mask tucked under her chin. It made him curious. He watches the man and woman in scrubs. He tells Beckett over the phone that he thinks the bank is about to get robbed and tell her about the man and woman with scrubs.

"Castle, I think your writer's imagination is getting away with you." Beckett says.

Then a second man dressed in teal scrubs enters with a surgical mask over his face. He puts a U-shaped bike lock through the door handles and pulls out a large gun. Yelling for everybody to get down on the floor. Beckett can hear that through the phone.

"It's not my imagination. It's definitely not my imagination." Castle whispers to Beckett.

The other two with the scrubs cover their faces with the surgical masks and pull out large guns too. Castle grabs his mother and ducks down behind a desk. Still on the phone with Beckett. She asks him what`s happening, and where he is. He tells her he is at New Amsterdam Bank and Trust on Lex. Castle can hear her through the phone telling Esposito There's a 10-30 at New Amsterdam Bank and Trust on Lex. Call dispatch. 10-30 is a code for bank robbery. She tells them that Castle is there. Castle stays on the phone with Beckett. Castle and Martha are hiding behind a desk and can see everything.

Soon enough the robbers discover Castle and take his phone. And make him and Martha go over and lay down on the floor with the rest of the customers and employees.

Sometime later when Beckett, Esposito, and Ryan arrive at the bank, a S.W.A.T. team has already set up a perimeter around the bank. Beckett walks over to talk to the man in charge. She tells him what she knows from the phone call with Castle. That Castle is her partner, a civilian investigator. That before he was cut off she talked to one of the robbers. After a while Castle somehow managed to send a Morse code message from inside the bank that gave the cops outside the information about safe deposit box 120. Ryan and Esposito went to look into who the safe deposit box belonged to. They found out that it belonged to an old woman and her husband, Agnes and Gideon Fields. Gideon Fields had been dead for many years, and when they got to their apartment they found Agnes dead too. Shot. They returned to the bank with the information they had and that the murder of Agnes Fields somehow was connected to the bank robbery. They just couldn`t figure out was that connection could be.

The more time that went the more people showed up. The crowd got bigger and bigger. They understood that something was happening in the bank and they all were curious to know the outcome. After a while, Alexis showed up too. Beckett spotted her and knew that she had put the pieces together about her dad and grandma. Beckett went over to where Ryan and Esposito were standing, they hadn't noticed Alexis in the crowd yet.

"Ryan. Alexis is here." Beckett says.

Kevin turned around and looked at the crowd of people and spotted her, standing in the front looking very worried.

"I`ll take care of her. She probably needs me now." Kevin said and went over to were Alexis stood.

Alexis saw Kevin walking up to her. It made her feel a little more relaxed, but she couldn't get herself to smile. When he came close enough she embraced him in a hug. She immediately felt safe, she always felt safe in his arms. When they pulled apart Kevin could see that she was full of questions and worry.

"My dad and Grams are in there, aren`t they? They were going to the bank today. They don't answer their phones. Please tell me they are okay." Alexis says.

"We don't know much yet, but Beckett was on the phone with your dad when the robbers came into the bank. And they`re doing everything they can to make sure that your dad and Martha get out of there unharmed." Kevin says, and kiss her on the forehead.

He didn`t want to tell her about the old woman that had been murdered for her key to her safe deposit box. Right now, she didn`t need that information. She was worried enough anyway.

"They better be. Except you, Dad and Grams are all I have." Alexis says.

It was torture for her to stand out there and hope for the best. There wasn`t much else she could do, but she wished there was. Her dad and her grandma had been her whole world until Kevin came along. They were her family. The thought of anything happening to any of them was unbearable. She was so happy that Kevin was there for her now that she needed him. He was the only one that could make this situation somehow better. There were so many feelings running through her right now that she couldn`t even identify them. It was exhausting. The time past by so slowly, five minutes felt like an hour.

 _"What is happening in there?"_ she wondered. She couldn't help to think the worst. She knew she shouldn`t but she couldn`t help it. She thought about how she would manage without them if anything happened to them. Could she even move on from that? All the thoughts made her dizzy, and she could feel herself losing balance. Before she could fall, two strong arms caught her and helped her stand up straight again. She looked up and saw the worried expression on Kevin`s face.

"Are you alright? Maybe you should sit down for a little bit." Kevin said to her, still holding her in his arms.

"Maybe that's a good idea, for now." Alexis responded and smiled at Kevin before she looked for a place to sit down.

Kevin led her towards the car and she sat down in the front seat. He was worried about her. He had no idea what went through her mind and what she felt about the whole thing. But he could imagine that it wasn`t easy for her. He knew she was worried, but not how worried. He wasn`t going to ask her about it, she would talk to him about it eventually. The most important thing right now was that he was there for her.

Alexis is glad to be sitting down. She started to feel like her legs would not hold her up anymore. This was one of the most frightening things she had ever had to experience. Because of the waiting and the lack of knowledge, she didn't know what was going on and no one told her anything. She didn't know what they did to get her dad and grandma out of there. She couldn't ask Kevin either because he didn't know much more than she did. In that exact moment, the ringing of Kevin`s phone pulled her out of her thoughts. She watched Kevin as he talked to someone on the phone. She couldn't really read his emotions in his face and it frustrated her. Usually, she could. Was it something about the robbers or the hostages, or something totally unrelated to this? She waited impatiently for him to end the phone call. She wanted to know. Was there good news or not so good news? The car was parked a little distance away from the bank, so they couldn't see or hear everything that was going on over there. Kevin finally hang up the phone. She looked at him curiously. He smiled at her.

"One of the hostages had an epileptic seizure, Beckett went inside to get him out, posing as an EMT. She said that everyone is okay. No one is hurt." Kevin told her.

When Beckett was inside the bank, Castle was able to give her a note undetected, that she read when she came back outside. C-4 was all it said. She understood that it meant that the robbers had C-4 and were going to use it. She hadn`t told Kevin that when she talked to him on the phone. She didn't want to put him in a position that he had to lie to Alexis. Because she knew that he would never give Alexis that information. He wanted to make sure she stayed positive. Beckett was a little worried herself so she couldn`t even imagine how hard this was for Alexis. She was much closer to this. Her whole family was in that bank and she couldn't do anything other than wait and put her trust in the S.W.A.T-team.

Alexis felt a little better. She tried to stay positive, but it wasn't easy. She just couldn't sit there, she needed to be in front of the bank. It felt like she had been sitting there for an hour, in reality, it had only been ten minutes. She needed to see what was happening. She got out of the car and started to walk back towards the bank. Kevin followed her.

"I need to be there, so I can be one of the first people dad sees when he gets out of there." She says while walking.

Kevin didn't say anything. He didn't want to argue with her. He knew this was hard for her. He couldn`t even imagine how terrifying it was to stand outside a bank that was being robbed and know that inside that bank was two of the most important people in your life. Not knowing what was going to happen to them. Not knowing how dangerous the robbers were if they were going to kill hostages or not. Just waiting. Hell, he was worried and scared for his friend and future father in law, but that was nothing compared to how worried and scared Alexis was. She had a closer relationship with them. She loved them more than he did. Kevin didn`t like to see his fiancée this fragile and vulnerable and scared. It broke his heart a little knowing that he really couldn't do anything to comfort her in this situation. Because no matter what he said it wouldn't be enough. All Alexis wanted right now was her father and grandmother. He wished he could take away her worries and bad feelings, but he couldn't. All he could do was being there and stay positive. Convince her to stay positive and have good thoughts. And the fact that she said she wanted her to be the first thing her father saw when he got out, was a sign of her trying to stay positive.

Just as they reached the perimeter in front of the bank again they heard a gunshot from inside the bank. The fear in both their faces increased and Alexis took a hold of Kevin`s hand and intertwined their fingers, her grip was tight. Esposito soon reassured them that no hostages got shot. That Beckett had been on the phone with one of the robbers when he fired off a warning shot just to make her know he was serious.

It didn't really calm Alexis down though. All she could think about was her dad and grandma and how scared they must be. If the robber could fire a warning shot, he just as easily could have shot a hostage. She didn't lose the grip on Kevin`s hand. She leaned into him, she needed to feel him near. For a few minutes, she just wanted to forget about the turbulence of feelings and thoughts inside of her. She wanted to just pretend that everything was normal, at least try to. It was easier said than done, but having Kevin there made it so much easier. She wanted to cry, but she held back. For a minute she just wanted to surrender to the feeling of love and safety. And it was just a minute before her chaotic thoughts resurfaced and took control of her mind again. She had no idea what time it was or how long she had been there. It felt like forever and at the same time, it felt like just a few minutes. Everything was a blur. She was glad that Kevin tried to stay positive and encouraged her to do the same. She was an optimist of nature and always stayed positive. But right now, not so much.

A sudden large thundering sound startles her from her thoughts. An explosion, from inside the bank. Her heart broke, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore and Kevin threw his arms around her. She hugged him, tighter than ever, sobbing into his chest. It was totally quiet around them. People were in shock and the time stood still. The S.W.A.T team and Beckett and Esposito ran into the building. Alexis lifted her head from Kevin`s chest and looked straight ahead, dried her tears and held her breath. _"Could they have survived that?"_

After what felt like an eternity the cops led a bunch of people out of the bank. It was all the hostages, they were alive. At least she hoped it was all of them. She let out the breath she almost forgot that she was holding and looked intensely at the crowd of people coming out from the bank. She can see her dad right away. She untangled herself from Kevin`s embrace and stood up straight.

"Dad," She says silently. And take a few steps forward.

Castle comes out of the bank along with everybody else. And one of the first things he sees is Alexis. It feels like he hasn't seen her in a very, very long time, but in reality, it was just a few hours ago. He and Alexis had coffee together this morning before he went to the bank with Martha.

"Alexis." Castle says silently and starts walking towards her.

Alexis runs to him and hugs him. Martha comes up and Alexis hugs them both. Kevin watches the reunion and Alexis looks up at him with tears in her eyes. They smile at each other.


	15. Chapter 15 With this ring, I thee wed

This chapter is Kevin and Alexis wedding. It is totally made up. I do not follow the episode where Kevin married Jenny at all. I kind of follow the timeline of season 4 from here though. But it still is the timeline true to the story. I didn't want to put off the wedding any longer.

 **Chapter 14. With this ring, I thee wed.**

Almost a year later.

May 28th

Today was the day. The big day she had been waiting for, for a long time. It was a little frightening but most of all exciting and overwhelming. She was still Alexis Castle for a little while longer, but in just an hour or so she would be Alexis Ryan. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror and smiled to herself. She looked god in her wedding dress. She looked sexy, sophisticated, beautiful and grown up all at the same time. Not that she was a kid, but she had a very childlike look and a lot of people thought she was younger than she really was. But today she looked more grown up. Maybe it was the dress or maybe it was the fact that she was getting married, she didn't know. She really looked forward to become Kevin`s wife. She had looked forward to that ever since the day he proposed. She didn't care about what some people said. People she didn't really care about. People who didn't know her very well and just had to voice their opinion. About she being too young to get married, and that the age difference between Kevin and her was too big. The 8-year age difference between them had never been a problem for them, but it seemed to be one for these other people that just had to have an opinion about everything. Luckily those other people were few and not there today.

Today was about her and Kevin and about the love they had for each other. It was about unify two people and their families. It was about commitment and common ground. It was about the past and the present becoming the future. It was about joy and happiness and celebration.

They were at the house in the Hamptons. It had room enough for all the guests. The wedding ceremony were being held outside in the garden overlooking the ocean. The reception was going to take place outside on the other side of the house or inside if it started to rain. It was beautifully decorated in a simple but elegant way, just as she liked it. All the guests were ready sitting out there waiting for her. She was alone in this room for a few more minutes. A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. It was her father.

"Are you ready to get married?" Castle asks as he approach her. Smiling.

"Yes I am. Been ready since the day Kevin proposed." Alexis said linking her arm with her dad`s.

They walked out of the room and towards the front garden together. When they walked out of the house and she saw all the people she suddenly got nervous. What if she stumbled? Then she looked straight ahead and saw Kevin and all her nervousness went away. She focused only on him. The music started to play, and Alexis and Castle started to move down towards Kevin.

Kevin hadn't slept very well last night. He was too excited about today. He had been up early running, before he and Esposito and Clay had breakfast together. Castle joined them too. After breakfast he was told to stay at one part of the house until the ceremony. He, Esposito, Clay, and Castle put on their tuxedos and had a couple of drinks while they waited for the time to go out for the ceremony. Now Kevin stood there in front of all the guests waiting for his bride to come down the aisle. Esposito and Clayton were at his side. This was the day he had been waiting for ever since he proposed to her. This was one of the biggest days of his life. He was so happy that he wondered if it was possible to die from happiness. He was going to marry the love of his life. The most amazing girl he had ever known. He wasn't nervous, just very excited and overwhelmed. He heard the music start playing and looked up and saw her. At the end of the aisle with Castle. He locked eyes with hers instantly. He was breathless. He hadn't seen his bride all day and there she was more beautiful than ever. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her as his wife. All previous nerves if there had been any were gone as soon as he laid eyes on her.

She looked like a goddess walking down the aisle. He didn't pay attention to anyone else. It was just she and him, minutes away from the biggest declaration of their love for each other. The most important promise of commitment between the two of them. The love she had for him was clearly visible in her eyes. They mirrored his own. He had never felt more in love with her than in this moment. It was everything he could have ever imagined and then some. She was perfect. Like an angel coming to his rescue. Before he knew it, she had reached the end of the aisle and stood right in front of him. Looking at him, smiling. Castle handed her over to him and he took her hand in his. They turned to face the minister.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life`s greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. In this ceremony today, we will witness the joining of Alexis and Kevin in marriage." The minister starts saying.

Castle looks at his daughter and can`t believe she is a grown woman about to get married. She was so beautiful. So independent and strong. She was definitely not a little girl anymore. It kind of made him a little sad to know that he was no longer the most important man in her life, but at the same time he was unbelievable proud of her. Of the person she had grown up to be. He started to think back to the day she was born, and how incredible amazing it was holding her for the first time. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't hear what the minister said, until it was time for the I do`s and the vows. The bride and groom experienced the same thing. They were lost in the moment and didn't really focus on what was said until it was time to say their vows. They turned so they were facing each other and looked each other in the eyes as they spoke. Kevin started.

"I, Kevin take you Alexis to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.

I will trust you and honor you,

I will laugh with you and cry with you.

Through the best and the worst,

Through the difficult and the easy.

Whatever may come I will always be there.

As I have given you my hand to hold.

So, I give you my life to keep."

Than it was Alexis`s turn.

"I, Alexis take you Kevin to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.

I will trust you and honor you,

I will laugh with you and cry with you.

Through the best and the worst,

Through the difficult and the easy.

Whatever may come I will always be there.

As I have given you my hand to hold

So, I give you my life to keep."

"Kevin Ryan, do you take Alexis Castle to be your wife?" The minister asks.

Kevin answers

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto him/her forevermore?" The minister asks.

Kevin answers again

"I do."

"Alexis Castle, do you take Kevin Ryan to be your husband?" The minister asks.

Alexis answers

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him/her, forsaking all others and holding only unto him/her forevermore?" The minister asks.

Alexis answers

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You can now kiss the bride."

Kevin didn't need to be told twice and kissed his wife with all the passion he had at that perfect moment.


	16. Chapter 16 Honeymoon

Here is a new chapter. It is pure fluff. I hope you like it. Next chapter I am thinking about maybe spice it up a little and ad some drama. It can`t be just easy going all the way. I am thinking maybe a new character. My own character. An ex-boyfriend or girlfriend or something. We`ll see. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 15.** **The honeymoon.**

It was two days after their wedding and they were spending it in a hotel room in a nice hotel on Hawaii. They both had wanted to go to Hawaii for a long time, but never taken the time to do so. That was why they decided to go there for their honeymoon. They were going to be there for a week. Kevin sat on the couch watching some television when Alexis walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. The view to the bathroom door was right in his line of sight and seeing her in just a towel took his breath away. It did other things to him too, and his body reacted to it in a very sexual way. Seeing her almost naked made him excited. He could feel himself getting hard just from the sight of her. She was so beautiful and to him, perfect in every way. She had all the right curves in all the right places. A perfectly shaped ass, flawless, soft skin, and her full round breasts was exactly the right size, they fit perfectly in the palm of his hands. He loved watching her when she didn't know he watched her. Their sexual appetite had increased lately, it was like their feelings and sexuality had lit a new spark after they got married. Like they fell in love with each other for the first time, all over again. They never got tired of exploring each other bodies and discovering new ways to satisfy each other.

He stood up from the couch and went over to her. She was standing with her back to him and he went up behind her and put his arms around her from behind. Pressing his body close to her so she could feel his erection. That was his way of telling her how much seeing her like that affected him. She leaned in to his touch and grinded her ass against his erection. It felt good. He moved his hands up and down her body, unhooked the towel and let it fall. He bent down and kissed and sucked on her neck. Causing her to moan happily in his ear. That just turned him on even more. He turned her around and put his mouth on hers in a really heated kiss while his hands found her breasts and started rolling her hardened nipples between his fingers. She moaned into the kiss and traced her hands up and down his body before she found the hem of his pants and boxer`s pulling them down and let them fall to his ankles. Letting his erection free of its confinement. He kicked off his pants and boxer`s and moved his hands down to her centre. He could feel how wet she already was for him and he smiled. He locked eyes with hers and could see the same hunger and passion in hers that she could see in his. He kept eye contact for a few minutes while he pushed two fingers inside of her, that gave him the response he wanted. A loud moan escaping Alexis' lips as she pushed her hips down on his fingers to meet his thrusts. He inserted a third finger and picked up speed at the same time he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Causing her to come, while she breaths heavily she moans out his name. Hearing his name from her lips in that sultry voice makes him crazy. He just knew he had to have her, had to be inside her. He pushes her against the wall, lift her up so she can wrap her legs around him and slide down onto his very erect member. She moans at the feeling of his big cock inside of her. He groans at the feeling of her tight wet core surrounding his cock. The amazing feeling of being so connected, was the best feeling in the world for him at that moment, so he waited a little before he started to move.

Her mouth was kissing and sucking on his neck, and his mouth was doing the same to her. Then they both stop for a minute and lift their heads and look at each other before their mouths crash together again in a heated kiss. At that exact moment Kevin starts to move his hips. Their hips move together in a perfect rhythm and their lips moves together in perfect sync. Soon his mouth moves from her lips down her breasts onto her nipples, he closes his mouth around her nipple and suck hard on it. He gives her breasts substantial attention as he pulls out of her only to slam back in. That action gets him rewarded with an incredibly sultry moan. Alexis is digging her fingernails deep into the skin of his shoulders leaving marks. She loves the feeling of him inside of her, and the harder he fucks her the more she enjoys it. She rocks her hips forward and use her legs to pull him closer, pushing him in deeper. They both moan at the same time, louder than before. Kevin starts to pick up the pace, thrusts into her harder and faster with every thrust. She gets slammed against the wall so hard that it probably will give her a bruise, but she doesn't care. She likes it rough. Kevin knows exactly what she likes and how she likes it, and they don't need to communicate much during the act. He slams into her two more times before he feels her walls tightening around him and she screams his name so loud that most of the island probably can hear it, he is at his breaking point to and starts panting her name. They come together in earth shattering orgasms. They untangle from each other and walk over to sit on the couch while getting down from their high. They are breathing heavily and look each other in the eyes.

"That was so incredible. I want more of that." Alexis says.

Within five minutes later they are making out and it gets very heated very fast. While making out Alexis notice that Kevin is getting hard again and that made her wet and ready again for a second round right away. She moves herself to sit on Kevin`s lap, facing him. She slowly glides herself down on his now fully erected cock, never breaking the kiss. When they finally break of the kiss, Kevin`s mouth finds the soft spot on her neck, kissing and sucking on it and making sure to leave a mark. Alexis is moving up and down on his cock and Kevin meet her thrusts. Kevin moves his mouth down to her breasts and start sucking on her nipples, while Alexis pick up the speed. They both moan loudly. They are in perfect synch with each other. Not wanting it to end, but knowing they are close to the edge, they go full force with every movement until they both reach their climax together and loudly scream out each other`s names. Trying to hold on to the feeling a little longer they ride out the orgasms before they collapse on top of each other on the couch. Eventually they untangle from each other and move their sweat covered bodies so they are lying next to each other instead of on top of each other. Totally worn out from their sexual activity it doesn`t take long before they fall asleep.

An hour later Alexis wakes up from her slumber and realize she is on the couch naked with Kevin and that they must have fallen asleep quite fast after their second round of sex. She stands up from the couch without waking up Kevin and decides she wants to take a bath, in the pool down stairs outside the hotel. She puts on her bikini and her bathrobe and writes Kevin a note before she goes. When outside she walks straight to the area of the pool side and finds herself a sunbed to lay down on. She takes of her bathrobe and puts on some sunscreen and lay down on her back. Thinking that she can lay there a few minutes before she jumps into the pool. In the hotel room Kevin wakes up on the couch and realize that Alexis is not there, he stands up and walk to the bath room. He finds the note from Alexis and decide to join her. He put on some swimming trunks and grab a towel and walks out of the room. When he gets to the pool area he can see Alexis right away. Her red hair is a big give away. He walks over to her and bent down and kiss her. Alexis who had almost fell asleep got startled, but as soon as she opened her eyes a big grin spread across her face when she saw who it was. Kevin stood there right in front of her and looked down on her with a big smile on his face. Alexis was sure that he looked more handsome and sexy than ever. It probably had to do with how the sun fell on him. Like he was shining. Alexis sat up on the sunbed and took a hold of Kevin`s hands for him to pull her up. He did. When they both stood, Alexis closed the short distance between them by capturing his mouth with hers in a deep kiss.

"Do you want to jump in the pool with me?" Alexis asks when they end their kiss.

"Yes, let`s do that. Maybe we can take a trip to the beach later and swim in the ocean." Kevin says and take a hold of her hand and takes a few steps towards the pool.

Together they jump in. Making a big splash. After being in the pool about 30 minutes they get out and go to the sunbed to dry off. They laid on their sunbeds getting dried up from the sun, they sunbathed and ordered drinks. It was relaxing just sitting there drinking and look at the children playing in the pool. After about two hours and 3 drinks each later, they stood up and left the pool area to go find some place to eat. They walked around hand in hand just enjoying each other company. They had been walking on the beach a little bit when they found a place to get some food. It was a cosy, tiny restaurant with view to the ocean. They found a table and sat down. They ordered two glasses of beer before they looked at the menu. It took a while before they decided on what to have, but eventually they ordered food. While waiting on their food they talked and flirted and drank beer. When the food arrived they ate in silence, mostly because they didn't wane talk with their mouths full of food. The silence was comfortable.

"When I saw all those kids at the pool earlier I thought about having kids. I mean it is a natural step to take eventually, but I realized I don't want to wait too long to have kids. Do you ever think about us having kids?" Alexis says while making eye contact with Kevin.

Kevin was a little surprised by her admission. But he was also relieved and happy about it. He had thought about one day becoming a dad, and that was a thought that made him excited. He could almost picture their kids. How cute they would be. Hopefully they would inherit Alexis' red hair and his blue eyes. He still thought that it was a long time until that would happen, since Alexis was so much younger than him he didn't think she was ready. But of course, she was, who was he kidding. She had been ready for marriage almost from the first day they met, and she sure was mature for her age. It made him happy to know that she was ready for kids too.

"I do. I picture them even. I think about how happy I`m going to be the day you tell me you`re pregnant. I know I am ready, but I never pictured you to be for at least a couple of years. And the timing kind of sucks." Kevin says taking her hand up to his mouth and kisses it.

"I should probably finish college first, but then again the timing will never be hundred percent perfect either. It will happen when it happens and no matter when we will be thrilled about it." Alexis says emptying her beer.

"What do you say about going back to the hotel and practice some baby making?" Kevin says flirtatiously. Stands up from his chair ready to go.

Alexis doesn't answer that she just stands up smiles at him, takes his hand and together they walk out of the restaurant and back to the hotel. When they get back at the hotel they hurry up to their room and take a shower together. Things get pretty heated in the shower and off course they end up having sex. After that they pretty much spend the rest of the day having sex. In bed, on the couch, in the bathtub, on the floor and even on the balcony. They are so engrossed in each other and their own little bubble. Like it was a drug, like they were addicted to each other and to the sex.

It is almost incredible how much they love each other, and how deep that love goes. Their sexual appetite and physical need for each other is enormously strong, and they share a very strong intellectual and mentally bond. They grow closer every day, and the need for physical contact is like the need for food and oxygen. Absolutely necessary. They just can`t get enough of each other. They complement each other completely, in every way possible. No one knows Alexis better than Kevin, not even her father. No one knows Kevin better than Alexis, not even his best friend. They know everything about each other. They are and always have been completely honest with each other. They talk a lot. Have a lot of good conversations about everything. Since the first day they met they felt they could talk about anything with each other. It was so easy for them to open up to one another, without hesitation.

As the week went by they learned how to scuba dive, wind sail and jet ski and how to surf. They spent a lot of time surfing, diving and swimming in the ocean. They explored as much of the island as they could. They enjoyed each other's company, enjoyed experiencing new things together. They really had a good time. Relaxing, drinking, swimming and other things people usually do on vacation. Cause even if it was their honeymoon it was still a very much needed vacation. In between all of these other activities they always had time for sex. The week went by far too fast and soon enough they were headed back home to New York, with a lot of new experiences and memories to remember.


	17. Chapter 17 Baby making in progress

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"In the last chapter there was talk between Kevin and Alexis about having kids, and I am going to make Alexis pregnant very soon, much earlier than Jenny got pregnant on the show. This chapter is also all mine. Not following any episode. Sorry. But hope you like it anyway. / br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 16./span/strong strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Baby making in progress...br / br / /strongIt was three weeks since Alexis and Kevin came back from their honeymoon. Four weeks since they got married. And they soon were back to their every day life and work. They were still in this newlywed bubble even if their life was busy, they always did what they could to have time for each other. Alexis and Kevin loved their new life as a married couple. It hadn't been that hard to adjust to married life, it was pretty much the same as before, they had been living together for over a year before they got married. The only big change was Alexis`s last name. She had to get used to being Alexis Ryan and not Alexis Castle, but that wasn't too hard. She loved it. After their talk at their honeymoon about kids, Alexis had stopped taking her birth control / br / They knew getting pregnant was a possibility with all the sex they were having. And it was okay. No matter how busy they were they always made time for each other. Having a movie night, a date night or just sex. Morning sex in the shower had become a regular morning routine. It fit into their busy schedule. Sometimes when a case went on for a long time and Kevin worked almost 24 hours a day Alexis came by the precinct to eat lunch or dinner with him, or just for a quickie in one of the storage rooms. She loved that they sometimes snuck away like horny teenagers just to make out or have sex. Life was more than good. They knew life wouldn't always be nice and easy, but for now they enjoyed that it was. br / br / Alexis was off school for the summer and worked at the library three days a week. When she didn't work at the library, and on those weekends, Kevin had to work she worked at the Old Haunt, so she and Kevin didn't have to rely on only one income. She didn't want to live on her father`s money anymore. Since they were talking about having a baby, having two incomes was important. Baby`s aren't cheap. Even if Alexis was good at saving money and had a lot of savings, they still needed the money Alexis made. Alexis still went over to her father`s loft to spend time with him occasionally. It was important for her that he knew he still was important to her, that she still needed him. br / br / After working at the library all day Alexis came home to Kevin making her dinner. It smelled delicious. It didn't happen very often that Kevin got home before her, but she loved it when he did. He was a great cook, and she loved eating whatever he made. There he stood in the kitchen preparing something amazing for them to eat. She noticed that he had set the table and lit candles and smiled. This was going to be a fantastic evening. A romantic meal with her sexy husband. She went over to him and gave him a / br / "Hi angel. I thought we could have a romantic dinner together. Before we spend the rest of the evening making love." He said and / br / "Good. I love your food and I`m starving. I`m gone take a shower and put on some sexy clothes just for you." She said and walked towards the / br / Fifteen minutes later Alexis walked back into the kitchen just as Kevin took the food out of the oven. He turned around and looked at her, and he almost lost the pan in his hands when he saw her. She looked so sexy that he had trouble controlling himself. She had on this very short very tight almost transparent dress and her wet hair hang in perfect curls framing her beautiful face. A breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat and things happened in his pants. But he took a long breath and controlled himself enough to put the pan down. Alexis saw his reaction and smiled at him before she sat down at the table. Kevin sat down too, and without saying anything more to each other they started to put food on their plates. After a few minutes of eating they started to / br / "I have decided to stop taking my pills. I thought you should know that. I meant it when I said I want to have a baby, and I can`t get pregnant if I`m on my birth control." Alexis / br / "So, this is happening. We are really trying to get pregnant?" Kevin says. br / br / "Yes, we are. I mean we don`t know how long it takes. Maybe just a few days or a few months, but I`m ready for that step in our marriage already." Alexis / br / "Good. I'm ready for that to. So, from now on it is not practice anymore, it is for real. I like that." Kevin / br / They finish eating their food without saying much more. But they looked at each other and smiled flirtatiously once in a while. After finishing up their food they clear the table and put away the dirty dishes. Alexis was just turning around after closing the dishwasher when Kevin hungrily attacks her mouth with his. Pushing her against the kitchen counter, he roamed his hands up and down her body. Alexis`s mouth attacks him back just as hungrily as him. He put his hands between her legs and notice she doesn't have any panties on. He pushes her dress up further, all the way up. Alexis lifts her arm`s so he can get rid of it. At the same time, she is pushing his pants and boxer`s down. When they land around his ankles he kicks them off. They break the kiss and move their mouths down to each other's necks, while Alexis pushes Kevin`s shirt off. Now they both are completely naked and starts to explore each other bodies in every way possible. Kevin lifts Alexis up and put her down on top of the counter. He bends down a little and start sucking on her nipples. The moan he gets from Alexis is all the encouragement he needs to slowly push his big cock inside of her. He didn't want to wait any longer to be inside of her. Alexis dig her nails into the skin of his back in anticipation. They were both impatient to get there, but now that he was inside of her he took his time. Fucked her slow and thorough for a while before he picked up speed. She came hard a little while later, but he continued to thrust in and out of her harder and faster until she had her second orgasm, and they came together. They screamed out the pleasure and just stood in that position for a while before he pulled out of her and lifted her and carried her to the bed rom. She put her legs around him and kissed him. They didn't break the kiss until they fell down on the bed. She on top of him. She could feel him becoming hard again and immediately slid down on him. She moaned loudly and started to rock her hips. Kevin`s hands was on her ass squeezing it, his mouth was alternating on her breasts sucking on her nipples. The more she rocked her hips the more she was panting, heavier and heavier until she moaned out so loud that Kevin silenced her with his mouth, kissing her hard. A few minutes later she comes hard and that makes Kevin come to. They moan and pant together for a long time before Alexis moves off his cock and lays down next to him. br / br / "Wow, I am pretty sure that was baby making worthy." Kevin says after a few minutes and kiss her on her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbr / br / "I totally agree with you. We need to do this more often. It was amazing as always." Alexis / br / After that they both fell asleep. When they woke up it was morning and as a regular morning routine they had morning sex in the shower. This morning they also ended up having sex on the kitchen table instead of breakfast, before they left the apartment together to go to work. Both with big grins on their faces. Alexis was going to the library and Kevin to the precinct./span/p 


	18. Chapter 18 The return of an ex

I am going to ad some more drama to the story and introduce a new character. Someone stirring up some trouble.

This chapter started as one thing and then it ended up being something completely different. It just came to me while writing. Hope you like it.

 **Chapter 17.** **The return of an ex…**

A month later.

Life couldn`t be good all the time. All relationships had their ups and downs. Since Kevin and Alexis hadn't really experienced any downs yet or even had a real fight, it sure was about to come.

This evening Alexis was working a shift at the old haunt. When Clay came in to the bar. He used to come by sometimes just to chat. After he came back to town and after the wedding he and Kevin talked and hung out regularly and he and Alexis had become pretty good friends too. She loved hearing him telling stories from his and Kevin`s high school days. And he was funny, always telling her something to make her laugh. He always cracked a joke out of the blue. He came in and took a seat at the bar counter.

"Hello, my favorite bartender, could you please pour me a glass of whiskey." He said and gave Alexis some money.

"Hello to you too, Clay. Your wish is my command." She said back, smiling at him.

"So, what brings you here tonight? You look a little tense."

"I just needed to see a friendly face." Clay emptied his glass and put it down.

Alexis filled his glass again without even asking, she knew him well enough to know that he wanted a refill. She wondered what made him so tense. She and Kevin saw him just a few days ago and he seemed to be fine then. But she didn't want to ask. She knew he would tell her if he wanted her to know.

"Is your husband working late tonight?" Clay asked her.

"He is working, but he should be on his way home, or on his way here, I`m not sure. Why do you ask?"

Just as she said that Kevin, Castle, Esposito and Beckett walked through the door. They walked right over to the bar and sat down. Alexis served them exactly what she knew they wanted and leaned over the counter to kiss Kevin. Then she disappears behind the door in to the small kitchen to collect some more clean glasses from the dishwasher. After that she walks in to the storage room to get some more beer for the bar. When she gets back to the bar she noticed that at least three more people had entered the bar while she was gone, but she wasn't the only one working the bar tonight, so they had all been taken care of. She starts to clean up a little behind the counter and then she takes money out of the cash register and walk into the back office and makes the drop in the safe.

When she gets back to the counter she walks up to Kevin and kisses him. Kevin and Clay are sitting by the counter talking about something and Esposito and Beckett are playing darts. She asks him what they are talking about, and Kevin says that Clay had told him that he had met Kendall in town today and that she said she wanted to see Kevin. Clay was sure that meant trouble. Kendall was one of Kevin`s ex-girlfriends he hadn't seen for almost three years. They were together for two years and even lived together for a while. Things didn't end on good terms between them and Kevin didn't really want to see her again. Kevin and Alexis met almost a year after Kevin broke things off with Kendall. Kevin had told Alexis all about Kendall, Alexis had even seen an old picture of Kendall at one point. Kevin had told her that when he looked back he couldn`t really remember why he had been with Kendall in the first place. They had nothing in common and after he found out that she had cheated on him, he started to see her differently. He hadn't really realized how demanding and complaining she could be until he started dating Alexis. People had often told him how Kendall was a total bitch towards almost everybody, but he hadn't seen it until the day he broke it off with her. He had thought he had loved her, and in some way he did, but after meeting Alexis he wasn't so sure anymore. Had it been love? It did definitely not feel the same as it did with Alexis. When he looked back he didn't really understand why Kendall chose to be with him either.

Almost an hour later when Clay and Kevin are about to leave, Kendall walks into the bar. Kendall scans the bar like she is looking for someone. Her eyes land on Clay and then moves to Kevin. Kevin and Clay look up at her with surprise and annoyance written on their faces. Kevin tenses.

"No way! What the hell is she doing here?" Clay and Kevin say to themselves at the same time.

"Hi Clay, Hi Kevin." Kendall says walking up to them.

"Hi Kendall. Why are you here?" Kevin and Clay both says simultaneously.

Alexis who is standing next to Kevin with his arm around her waist can sense that Kevin is feeling a little uncomfortable. He pulls her closer like he is making sure she is there, so she can provide some kind of comfort. She never expected to see Kendall here, in her dad`s bar. Alexis was wondering what Kendall was doing there, and what she really wanted.

"I was looking for you and someone at your apartment building said that you sometimes went out to this bar with other cops after your shift." Kendall says and take a step closer.

Now Alexis starts to feel a little uncomfortable too. Kendall had been by the apartment. The apartment she shares with Kevin. Kendall knew where they lived. Well she probably didn't know that he didn't live alone. For some reason she felt a little threatened by this woman. Alexis didn't like the way Kendall was looking at Kevin, the way she talked to him. Apparently neither did Clay. He was standing in between Alexis and Kendall like a shield. Like he was ready to defend. Suddenly Castle came walking over to them. He noticed that Kevin and Alexis and Clay were a bit tense and defensive and he notice a woman he didn't know standing in front of them. Moving closer and closer to Kevin. Castle figured he needed to defuse the situation and turns towards the unfamiliar woman and introduce himself.

"Hi, I`m Richard Castle and I own this establishment. And you are?"

"I`m Kendall. I`m here to see Kevin." Kendall says smiling and look at Kevin.

"What do you want Kendall?"

"I just want to talk to you. Is there anywhere we can talk in private?"

"I don't think it needs to be done in private. We can talk right here. I trust this people, I don't mind they hearing what you have to say to me." Kevin says.

"Well then. I am sorry for cheating on you. You are probably the most decent guy I`ve ever been with and I didn't really deserve you. I was unsecure back then and I took it out on everyone including you. I`m sorry. I know I treat people bad, that I can be a bitch and that I can be demanding and manipulative. I thought you were an easy target and easy to manipulate, but instead you challenged me. That was unknown territory for me and I didn't handle it very well. But we did have some good times. It wasn't all bad. I`ve been thinking about you a lot and lately I`ve realized that I miss you, I really do. I thought we could catch up and get to know each other again. You weren`t easy to manipulate but you were still a geek without much confidence. But now look at you." Kendall says in a tone that was both insulting and seductive while taking a step closer to him.

"You`re forgiven but I don't think we need to catch up. I don't know if I have anything more to say to you. Even when you apologize you insult me. We did have some good times too, but now when I look back I can see that we never were a good match. I don't even think I really loved you, I just believed that I did. Sorry." Kevin says in an angry tone.

"I think that I did my part in making you who you are today. Much more confident. I think we could be a better match if we tried again." Kendall says.

Alexis had heard enough. She had been standing next to Kevin the whole time, but she was standing behind Clay and wasn't that easy to see. Kendall had not noticed she was there yet. Alexis push Clay a little bit out of her way and take a few steps forward so Kendall can see her just as Kendall tries to put her hands on Kevin. Alexis pushed her away, look straight at her with angry eyes and says victoriously.

"Hi, I`m Alexis, Kevin`s wife."

Kendall`s mouth drops open in shock. She clearly wasn't expecting that. That makes Alexis smile. She feels confident. Kevin, Castle, and Clay seem surprized by her bold move. But Alexis didn't need to be protected. She needed to show this woman in front of her that she can fight a battle, if she needed to and protect her interests. Kendall needed to know that Kevin was off limits. That he was happily married. Kevin took a hold of Alexis`s hand and kissed her to show her he was proud of her.

"You`re married?" Kendall exclaims.

"Yes. I am." Kevin says smiling and releases Alexis`s hand and put his arm around her waist instead and pull her closer.

Kendall was clearly annoyed by this news. She groaned loudly and looked at Alexis with judging eyes. Then she turned around, so she was standing with her back to Alexis. Clay was annoyed by Kendall. He had been for as long as he could remember. Clay had never really liked her, and since he was very protective of his best friend he never liked the way Kendall treated Kevin. Clay remembered how bad she influenced Kevin and how miserable Kevin was. Kendall had broken Kevin`s trust more than once. Clay never forgot that she once hit on him to. She tried to seduce him, and as the loyal friend he was to Kevin he rejected her. She didn't take that very well and did what she could to keep Kevin away from him. He had told Kevin about it and that was the eye opener Kevin needed to see Kendall as the person she really was. Clay was definitely not happy about Kendall being there, and he knew she wasn't one to give up easily. He just hoped that it wouldn't affect Kevin and Alexis`s marriage in any way.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Kendall?" Clay says gesturing for her to come with him.

"Okay." Kendall said and followed him.

When Clay and Kendall were out of sight, Kevin and Alexis exited the Old Haunt together and walked to Kevin`s car. Kevin started the car and they drove home. The car ride back to the apartment was filled with silence. Not the usual comfortable silence. But either one of them felt like saying anything. Not yet. Back at the Old Haunt Clay and Kendall went away from the others to talk.

"What did you wane talk to me about Clay?" Kendall asks.

"I want to ask you to stay away from Kevin. Let Kevin be happy. He deserves that. I know you, and I know you don't handle rejection very well. You don't give up easily, but please give up on this. You're going to lose. I don't understand why you came here, did you honestly think that he hadn't moved on." Clay says.

"I didn't believe he would be married. I didn't think he would find someone willing to put up with his geekiness, and definitely not someone willing to marry him." Kendall said truthfully.

"Well, he did. Be happy for him. He found his soulmate." Clay says.

Not long after that Clay leaves the bar. Leaving Kendall so she could think about what he had said. He hailed a cab to go home but changed his mind last minute and headed for Kevin and Alexis`s place instead. He needed to know if they were okay. Kevin and Alexis had been home for about ten minutes and were sitting on the couch together talking. Kevin told Alexis that seeing Kendall tonight had brought out some memories that he didn't want to remember and that he didn't think he would ever see her again. He told Alexis that she had no reason to feel threatened by her because he wouldn't let her or anyone else ever get between them. Then Alexis told him she understood and that she trusted him. And then they kissed. The kiss got disrupted by a knock on their front door. Kevin opened the door and saw it was Clay standing there. He moved away so Clay could enter the apartment. Clay needed to know that they were okay, and that the encounter with Kendall hadn't caused any problems between them. They assured him that it hadn't, and that they were determined they wouldn't let it either. Clay stayed with Kevin and Alexis the rest of the evening. They watched a movie, made some late dinner and talked for hours. Clay ended up sleeping at their couch that night.

Somewhere on the other side of the city Kendall was alone thinking about what had happened tonight. It was not the outcome she had hoped for. Kendall couldn't believe that Kevin had gotten married, to this gorgeous and bold, young woman. Kendall couldn't help but actually feel a little jealous. How could he have ended up with a woman more beautiful than her, and she not have anyone. That wasn't fair. Where did he meet her? What is so special about her? What does she have that I don't? Kendall thought. She was determined to find out.

To be continued..


End file.
